Starlight
by myluckystars2107
Summary: A mysterious brunette steals the attention of a member of a small band, Edward Cullen. It was her first time seeing his band. What will become of their blossoming relationship? Read to find out. AU AH BxE JxA EmxR.
1. Chapter 1: I Really Want You

_**A/N: Here is my brand new story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Again I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. I do not own any of the actual bands either. They both are bands who I am friends with. I don't think they will mind me using them. They will be glad I am getting their names out there. Enjoy my first chapter! Also I would like to thank my friend and unofficial Beta, **__**.bibliophile. I couldn't do this with out you! **_

_**Chapter 1: I Really Want You**_

_Can't believe the feeling that I felt when I saw youIf I was an artist, onto paper I would draw youHang it on a wall with all the masterpieces'Cause that's where you belongBefore long the people would be lined up down the streets just to see youPeople that will never get the chance to really meet youThey won't see in this gallery just how beautiful you are_

**BPOV**

It's the day I have been waiting for, for the past four months. Ten Count Fall is finally playing a show in Seattle. (A/N: Yes, Ten Count Fall is a real band. They are some friends' band. They aren't as big as I am going to portray them as in my story. There will be a link to their myspace on my profile.) It has been at least a year since they played here last. _And tonight they are playing at a rather small venue. I bought my tickets as soon as I heard about the show, I was afraid they might sell out. Last I know there are still a few tickets left. _

I was snapped out of my fan-girl state by excited screaming, "What color do you want to wear? Blue or green?"

"Alice this is a concert not a fashion show, there is no need for a cocktail dress. I was going to wear some jeans and a t-shirt." I saw the flood of sadness on her face. "Don't give me that look. Okay, I will give in to wearing a skirt, as long as I am allowed to pick a t-shirt. Oh and by the way Alice, I hope you're not going to change. You look perfect." Alice was wearing some skinny jeans and a random graphic tee. _I guess this wanting to overdress is a given since this is Alice's first concert. I am taking away Alice's concert virginity. Popping her concert cherry. _

"Okay, you know me, I won't let this beautiful dress go to waste. We will find somewhere else to wear them." She just smiled that knowing, almost evil smirk.

I just giggled as I took the rather cute jean mini skirt she picked out from my closet, and went into the bathroom to change. I came out wearing a fitted pink Muse t-shirt along with the skirt. (A/N: Picture of both Bella and Alice's outfits are on my profile.) As soon as I came out, she pushed me down in the vanity chair to do my hair and make up. Before she started I told her adamantly that she was to do nothing too fancy. A simple ponytail and light make up will do.

In **an** hour, not the usual hours (yes I do mean plural) my hair and make up was done, simple and light just like I wanted. _Wow she actually listened to me? That was probably because she already went wrong with our outfit choices. _After finishing her grueling work on me, Alice touched up her make up and added a little more hair product to her hair. We slipped on our shoes, Alice was wearing some silver ballet flats and surprise 2 of the night, she let me wear my new Chucks. Before we left our apartment, I checked to make sure we had our tickets for about the hundredth time.

We walked out to Alice's car, she demanded that we take hers. _Good thing too, I don't know when my truck will die and plus her car is way better. Only if I had the cash to get a cool car like hers. I am not much of a car buff, but I know this car is much better than my older than dirt, secondhand antique that I call my truck. _We quickly parked the car and made our way to the venue.

There was a big line out in front, and I saw Alice start to glare at me. She must think we had to wait. We walked towards the front where the large security guard was standing.

"Hey Bella! Its great to see you again. I saved you a seat." He smiled at me and motioned to the stool beside him in front of the venue doors.

"Thanks Gary! Its great to see you too. This my friend Alice." I motioned towards her. They shook hands. Gary got on his walkie talkie and another man came out with another stool. "Have seat ladies." We smiled and sat down.

As the line got bigger, Gary was busy keeping people in line. Alice asked how I knew Gary. I told her how I met him when he saved me from being squished against the stage at a concert when some huge guy mistakenly thought he was going to push his way to the front. I told her that we talked for awhile. He even introduced me to Mark, his boyfriend who was in security too. And how he always let me sit on these stools and be the first one in. _I love Gary for this. I always get the best spot up front. Sometime I get to go in before everyone else. _As I thought that, Gary came back to the front of the line. And suddenly Mark appeared at the door. Mark led us in early. We made our way up to the stage, where we were front and center. Then the sound of people bustling through rang out in the room.

**EPOV**

Today started off like any other day when we have big concert. We practiced in the morning, then played Rock Band until noon and headed out to the Chinese Buffet for lunch. After returning, we started to pack all our equipment out into the trailer. Emmett and I were lifting Jasper's bass amp up into the trailer.

"Come on Eddie! You know that this is a team lift**! **Putsome of those hidden muscles into it!" Emmett chuckled.

I lifted it higher and Em wasn't ready for it. "There, is that better?" I asked as he slid it into place. Jasper finally came out of the practice space with the last of his stuff. He always takes awhile. He liked to double check and even triple check to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Done, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we have everything." he said.

_Loading that trailer is just like playing Tetris. Just have to know where everything fits. _

The venue is only across town but we left right away. It's a combination of nerves, excitement to be playing with a bigger named, out-of-town band and knowing that we don't want to show up later when all the other bands show up. _Three bands loading into a venue at the same time is not good. _I chuckled a little as I heard Emmett singing along with the play list on his ipod that is aptly named "Driving to Shows Tunes". Now he is trying to get his voice to be as high pitched as Michael Jackson's was**,** back in the Jackson's 5 days. _Now you can hear why either Jasper or I do all of the singing. _All three of us laughed and eventually we joined in. A new song started.

"Take it away Edward! This is your song." I smiled. I truly loved this song and I really don't know why.

Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" was blaring through the speakers. We were getting some strange looks from passing motorists and pedestrians on the street.

_Hey where did we go, Days when the rains came Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Whatever happened To Tuesday and so slow Going down the old mine With a transistor radio Standing in the sunlight laughing, Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, Slipping and sliding All along the water fall, with you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da So hard to find my way, Now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, My how you have grown, Cast my memory back there, Lord Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium with you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl Do you remember when we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

As I finished my song we were pulling in the back of the venue. A tall, leggy blonde wearing some light washed jeans and a Blondie t shirt was leaning up against the wall of the building. (A/N: Rose's outfit is on my profile.) I knew that she was here when I saw the cherry red BMW convertible in the parking lot in the back, where no one parks except for bands and the crew. As soon as Em stopped the van he rushed to Rosalie, his girlfriend and our merch girl.

Jasper and I started to unload our equipment, as Emmett quickly grabbed the merch to get Rose set up. After getting everything into the venue, I went outside and peeked around the corner see how many people were in line. There was really long line, even though it was only 5 and doors don't open until 6. I saw a beautiful brunette in the front of the line, whom I have never seen here before. _Wow she is really gorgeous. _I stared at her as I saw her animatedly talking to this pixie-like girl. I finally pulled myself away and walked back inside. I went over to our merch table and took off my jacket revealing my plain black t shirt and my dark jeans.

As we were helping the first band, Gracer, set up, Mark was escorting the drop dead gorgeous brunette and her friend in. "Hey man! Thanks for helping us." Ryan the lead singer and guitarist said. All three of us wished our friends good luck. "Break a leg Ryan and Paul." I smile as I slapped both of them playfully on the back.

I watched her as much as I could. (A/N: Gracer is also my friends band. A link to their myspace will be on my profile.) Time just flew by so fast, and then Ryan was announcing that we were up next. "New Dawn is coming up next, so stick around for some great music." Ryan told the crowd that really loved their music.

The guys and I took our spots on stage. The mysterious brunette was center stage right in front of my mic and by my keyboard. We played our fans' favorite songs. Then I played my favorite song. I normally hated covering songs, but I loved this song. This was a song for this girl in front.

_Breathe in for luck,breathe in so deep,this air is blessed,you share with night is wild,so calm and dull,these hearts they race,from self legs are smooth,as they graze mine,we're doing fine,we're doing nothing at hopes are so high,that your kiss might kill won't you kill me,so I die heart is yours to fill or burst,to break or bury,or wear as jewelry,which ever you words are hushed lets not get busted;just lay entwined here, in here from all the stupid questions."hey did you get some?"Man, that is so quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...so we can get some._

I looked at the lovely girl in front of me. I just stared at her like I was singing to her. It felt like there was no else in the room. _I hope I have a chance to meet this girl. I will meet her even if I have to lurk in the parking lot until every last person is gone. _

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill won't you kill me, so I die heart is yours to fill or burst,to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,which ever you down this is the best day I can ever remember,I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,the dim of the soft lights,the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingersand the time on the clock when we realized it's so lateand this walk that we shared streets were wetand the gate was locked so I jumped it,and I let you you stood at your door with your hands on my waistand you kissed me like you meant I knew that you meant it,that you meant it,that you meant it,and I knew,that you meant it,that you meant it._

Hands down this really is the best day I can ever remember just by being in the same venue as this beauty. As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause. All I could do was stare at my dream girl. As we finished our set, I could see a smile on her face. I tried not stare at her too much; I didn't want her to think I was a creep. "So guys, some band, I believe their name is Ten Count Fall, is coming up next. Do any of you know them?" I said into the mic. The crowd started whooping and hollering as we started our last song. We finished and cleared the stage. I stood on the side of the stage to watch TCF's set. _Okay I wasn't really watching them, I was watching her. _

TCF played all their great fan-favorite songs. Everyone was really into them. This was the first time I have ever seen them play, although I did have their CD. After they finished, I snuck back to the merch table where Rose and the guys were. Deep down inside, I hoped the mystery girl would come buy something. _Well I would be happy if she came anywhere near me. And if she wanted anything, I wouldn't make her pay. _Soon the crowd was starting to either flow out of the venue or come towards the merch tables. A lot of people talked to us and most said they enjoyed our set.

I spied her and her friend talking to the guys in TCF. Then they turned towards to come my way. In the crowd, I saw Jasper trying to make his way back to the merch table and that's when I think fate stepped in. He bumped into her friend. I could see the pixie-like girl talking animatedly to Jasper. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but both of them were smiling. Then Jasper took the girl by the hand and led her and her friend to our table.

All three of them walked up the 6 stairs to the small balcony where the merch tables were.

"Hey guys this is Alice and Bella." Jasper pointed to the dark haired pixie and then to my dream girl.

"Hello, Alice and Bella." I flashed my crooked grin. I shook Alice's tiny hand, then I took Bella's hand and kissed the top of it. She smiled back at me, blushing slightly. I turned to talk to Bella while her friend was too busy flirting with Jasper, and he was flirting right back.

"So is this your first show Bella?" I asked.

"No, I am avid concert goer. I just never had the pleasure of seeing you guys play. You are great. I love your sound." She told me.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you liked us and I hope you will come again." I smiled at her, gently touching her arm.

Soon the bigger, ruder security guard came up the stairs.

"Hey ladies, it's time to clear out. I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here." he said. Both Alice and Bella frowned.

"So when do you guys play again?" Bella asked.

"Well if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to go for some coffee?" I asked. I ignored her question because I didn't want to tell her we are playing tomorrow night, which might give her reason to say 'Oh I will see you tomorrow" and then she won't come to get coffee with me. _Damn I hope this isn't so forward. _

"Sure. Will it just be us?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay, I will meet you at Tom's Diner in an hour." She grinned at me. _I hope that grin means that she is happy its just me. _She and Alice started for the door and I knew that the hour couldn't pass fast enough.

**A/N: Okay that is my first chapter. I hope everyone likes this story. Please review, let me know what you think. Thank you so much! I love you in advance for reviewing. Again I would like to say I don't own any of the bands and any of the songs mentioned. Also I don't own Twilight. The songs in this chapter are Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" and Dashboard Confessional's "Hands Down".**


	2. Chapter 2: That Girl

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on this story. I guess its not a bad story. I am sorry that I haven't updated. I got a new job that has been sucking the life out of me these days. ! And finally I don't own the Twilight characters and any bands/ song lyrics I used. Enjoy chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter 2: That Girl**_

_This what Edward is wishing was happening or is happening but he doesn't know it yet. _

_I met a girl and it was easy to seeThat she was falling hard for meThat girlShe wanted me to knowAnd by the time the night was ready to endShe grabbed a hold of both my handsThat girlShe wouldn't let me goAnd now I'm singing_

**BPOV**

Soon after starting a conversation about the concert the mean, burly security guy that in all honest hasn't liked me since I turned him down for a date came over and told us it was time to leave. _Great timing dude, really can't you see Edward and I are having a conversation. Before we were getting out the door Edward asked me out to coffee tonight. _We set the time and place as Tom's Diner in an hour. _We will be just him and me for coffee. Why would such a drop dead gorgeous man who could be the generation's Marky Mark Calvin Klein underwear model._

I had no time to really think about that because I was being drug out and then pulled down the block to Alice's Porsche. She was talking, but I didn't hear her because I was lost in my thoughts. I better start listening to Alice, she really hates it when I space out on her and I have more than felt the her wrath.

We finally got into her car she said, "So Bella what are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Well Edward asked me to meet him for coffee in an hour." I told her.

"Great! Jasper and I were talking and I really like him. I invited him over." she squealed.

"Oh Alice, you better be safe." She playful slapped my arm.

"No you know I would never sleep with a guy after knowing him for a few hours. He is coming over to talk and get to know each other. When he bumped into me tonight, I felt instantly drawn to him. I have this feeling in my gut that he is my soul mate." She said.

"Oh really, that's great Ali. You happiness means the world to me." I smiled at her.

"Hey what about you Bella? Was there any electricity between Edward and you?" She questioned.

I just smiled that knowing smile that could see and tell that I liked him. "Oh my Bella you like Edward?! I could totally have Jasper hook you guys up." She started to bounce up and down in the drivers seat.

"No, Alice don't do that. I don't want him to know I like him and by the way did you see how much more gorgeous he is then me. He is like a golden god, who I the lowly peasant worships." I told her rather firmly.

As we arrived back at our apartment, Alice basically pulled me out of the car to our place. "Time to get to work." She said she pulled me through the door and pushed me into the bathroom. "Shower quickly, I will have a new outfit for you and we will reapply a little make up. I sighed and got in the shower. I quick washed my hair and washed of other people's sweat who felt the need to push me and squish me at the concert. _Oh no! I hope her outfit is actually something I would wear, I really want Edward to see the real me. _

After pulling myself out the shower Alice was waiting. She tossed me some clothes and I walked back into the bathroom. I came out wearing a Beatle t shirt and jeans. _Wow, it must be my lucky day. I am surprised she didn't dress me in skimpy clothing. All I can say is wow._

Before I can even ask about the outfit choice Alice pulled me down in the chair that was set up early this even to do a quick touch up to my make up._ If I had my way I wouldn't bother with make up. I know Alice rarely let me out of the house with out it. I basically have to sneak out._

Alice finished with 10 minutes to spare, luckily Tom's Diner was only a few blocks away. I went out to the parking lot outside of our apartment complex to my baby, my black 2008 Subaru Legacy. _I really didn't have either the taste or money for expensive cars. _I drove the quick drive to Tom's and pulled into the small parking lot. I parked next to a silver Volvo S60R.

I quickly grabbed my purse off the passenger seat and walked quickly to the diner. I was running a few minutes late. A waitress met me at the door. "Good evening, how many tonight?" She said.

"Well actually I am meeting some one here. Have you seen a gentleman with reddish brown bronze hair with emerald green eyes?" I asked. She smiled a giddy smile and lead me to a booth in the back of the diner. And there was Edward in all of his gorgeousness. He turned and smiled at me when he saw me standing there.

"Please have a seat." His velvet voice rang out. I smiled at him and took the seat across from in the booth.

"Wow it has been so long since we last talked." I joked with him.

He chuckled a little. "Yes, a little over an hour is far too long." I giggled as the waitress came back and asked me what I wanted. I just ordered a black coffee. _I like my coffee just like me … plain._

"So Bella, I feel like I know nothing about you except for you live in Seattle and you're an avid concert goer." He said flashing a heart melting crooked grin. _Does he know what that grin does to me and probably any other single woman in a 10 foot radius?_

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How about you tell me about your family and give me your background story. And we will work our way from there." He sipped his coffee.

"Well I will only tell you my story if you tell me in exchange." I smiled.

"Sure you go first." He said.

"Okay, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I guess I like being called Bella better because when I was young my mom would say Isabella Marie Swan in a stern voice when I would do something wrong. I was born in Forks, Washington on September 13th, but when I was few months old my parents got divorced and my mother took me and moved to Phoenix, Arizona. My mom got remarried when I was 16 to a minor league baseball player, Phil, who traveled a lot." I smiled and Edward nodded. I could see he was really listening.

"Well with Phil traveling, my mom only stayed in Phoenix for me and I could see how much it hurt her to have her husband away all the time. So I took it upon myself to move to Forks to live with my dad when I was a Junior in high school. So I moved in with my dad who is the chief of police in Forks. My first days at my new school wasn't too good, I was the new commodity. Most of the guys thought they wanted me, but I know they only thought they wanted me because I was one of the only people in the school that they didn't know since they were in diapers. After making through a few days that's when I bumped into Alice in the lunch line. We had an instant connection. She knew exactly what I was going through since she was the 'new girl' only a semester before me. We became fast friends. We roomed together in college at the University of Washington. I graduated from UW with a degree in English. Right now I am freelance newspaper writer, but my real dream is to have my book published." I started tracing the outline of my coffee cup nervously.

"You're a writer?" He waited for my response. I just nodded my head.

"Wow that is awesome." He said .

"Its your turn now! I gave you my whole life story, its your turn now." I smiled at him. He took a swig of his coffee and gave me the 'do I have to?' pleading look. I just smiled and nodded yes.

"Yup, you not getting out of this. I told you my True Hollywood Story and its only fair you do the same thing." I gave him a pout hoping he would give in. _I pray my pout is half as good as Alice's. Her pout could make you do anything. Even if you swore on a stack of a million bibles you would never do it. _I guess my pout worked because he took a drink and opened his mouth to started to speak.

**EPOV**

_Oh no she is giving me a pout. Damn the pout. With that pout I could never tell her no. _I sighed and took a quick drink of my coffee.

"Well my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was born on June 20th. I was born and raised in Chicago until I was 8. My parents died in a car accident and I was taken in by my mother's brother Carlisle and his wife Esme who live on the out skirts of Seattle. When I was 12 they sat me down and asked me if they could adopt me, which I was a little concerned about at first but finally gave them the okay. And that's when I added their last name to mine." I finally looked up at her.

"I am very sorry to hear about your parents." She said with some sadness in her eyes.

"Its okay I just think about the good times we had together. My real father was a prestigious lawyer and my mother was a stay at home mom. I was their pride and joy. I don't remember too much about them. Except my mother was beautiful, I got my eyes and smile from her. My father very handsome and very strong willed. He always told me there was nothing I couldn't do if I set my mind to it. My mother started teaching the piano when I was 6. Then they died. I knew my parents won't want me to be sad or depress. So I was strong and tried not be sad. I always thought about the good times we had like are Sundays in the park where we would have a picnic and I would spend the rest of the day riding my bike around." I took a deep breathe and let it out to continue.

"Well even though my real parents were gone, I got lucky with Carlisle and Esme. They are so nice and are the best parents. Carlisle is the chief of medicine at the University of Washington Medical Center. He was a college professor teaching at the UW but missed the hospital too much so he went back. And Esme is a well known Interior Designer that has designed every from J-Lo's house to Matt Damon's pad to the White House." She giggled a little. Even when she wasn't working Esme picked up where my mom left off and taught me how to play the piano."

"I am glad you got really lucky. So how do you know Jasper, the other big bulky guy that's in your band and the blonde that was permanently attached to his lips earlier?" She smiled at me.

"I actually met Jasper and Emmett, that's the big bulky one as you called him, my first day at school when I moved her. I was really nervous and shy. I think everyone could tell. All the other kids hung out with their friends and it didn't seem like any had room for me. Finally at recess when I was sitting on the ground by the jungle gym I heard someone say 'Look at me! Hey you look at me.' I turned to see hanging by his legs from one of the bars while a blonde boy watched him. I said 'Wow that's cool.'. He jumped down and introduce himself and the other boy. And that's how Jasper, Emmett and I met and we have been best friend ever since. All three of us met Rosalie, the blonde in ninth grade. She always flirted with Em. Finally he got up the balls to ask her out and they have been going ever since. They are dating for 8 years now. I won't be surprised if they get engaged soon." I said.

"So how long has your band been together." She asked.

"Well since we know each other basically for ever, we started several silly garage bands through out life. But we got really with New Dawn about 3 years ago." I said.

"Wow and I can't believe I haven't seen you play before this. So how long have you been playing guitar." She smiled.

"Well since I have 16. When I discovered that guitarist get all the chicks." I chuckled. Bella looked at me with a mixture of disgust. "I was just kidding Bella." I told her and the disgusted turned in a beautiful smile.

"So how long have you been an author?" I asked.

"Well I would say I want to write stories for people ever since I read Dr. Seuss and knew how to write. I was always writing silly little stories to entertain others and myself." I grinned at her. We keep asking each questions back in forth. We lost all track of time when finally our waitress came over to tell us that they were now serving breakfast.

"What time is it Miss?" I asked the waitress.

"Its 4 AM and also I am leaving the day shift waitress will be taking over now." She said.

"Thank you so much for your serves. I am not sure if we are leaving yet, but her is your tip." I slipped a $10 bill in her had.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late. I better be heading home, before Alice sends out a search party or she accuses you of murdering me and buried my body in a shallow grave some where." She stood up to pay.

"I could never do that you." I said so quietly I don't think she heard me. "I got the coffee. I am the one who invited you." She huffed a little and finally gave into me paying. I paid our bill and we walked to the parking lot. She and I were walking the same direction. When were finally standing behind my car I knew I have to see her again.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Or should I say later on tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" She answered.

"Well we are playing again in town and I would love if you come." She smiled.

"Sure I will see you tonight." I started to walk around to my car. All I could do was watch her get in and drive away.

**BPOV**

I agreed to come see him again tonight. I can't wait to see him again. I drove straight home. When I opened the apartment door, Alice was waiting up for.

"So what were you doing out so late missy?" She said in a motherly voice.

"Well I went to coffee with Edward because a particular roommate of mine requested that I leave because a certain guy she likes was coming over." I laughed some and spilled every thing Edward and I talked about. Then she told about what her Jasper did. She went on and on about him. They truly destined to be together. She told me Jasper invited us to the show. I also told her that Edward invited me too.

Finally both of us was exhausted from the nights that we went our separate ways to go to bed. Last night was a great night and tonight should be just as much fun.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 2. I hope this chapter wasn't a total let down. I am also really sorry this chapter took along time to get out. I have been just been busy with my new job. Please review. Let me know what you think! Thank you a million times in advance! **


	3. Chapter 3:Never Think

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on this story and all the alerts and what not. It means world to me to see that people actually like writing. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 3:Never Think**

_I should never thinkWhat's in your heartWhat's in our homeSo I won't_You'll learn to hate me_But still call me babyOh loveSo call me by my nameAnd save your soulSave your soulBefore your to far goneBefore nothing can be doneI'll try to decide whenShe'll lie in the endI ain't got no fight in meIn this whole damn worldSo hold offShe should hold offIt's the one thing that I've knownOnce I put my coat onI coming out in this all wrongShe standing outside holding meSaying oh pleaseI'm in loveI'm in loveGirl save your soul__Go on save your soulBefore it's to far goneAnd before nothing can be doneCause without meYou got it allSo hold onWithout me you got it allSo hold onWithout me you got it allWithout me you got it allSo hold onWithout me you got it allWithout me you got it allSo hold on_

**BPOV**

Its time again for Alice's favorite game… Bella barbie. _Gah I hate this. I wish she would let me dress myself. _"Ooh Bella I have the perfect outfit for tonight." She squealed with delight as the door bell rang.

"Oh Alice do we really have to play Bella barbie tonight?" I said as I walked to answer the door. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked the drop dead gorgeous blonde super model look a like that is our new friend Rosalie.

"Alice called me earlier today and told me that both of you are coming to the show tonight and she needed my help." She smiled carrying a large Prada bag filled with hair products. From what I could see in the bag, there was a blow dryer, flat iron, hair spray and a million other different bottles and jars. It was kind of intimating. As soon as we walked through the door, Alice greeted us. She practice pushed me up the stairs and into the shower.

In the safe refuge of the nice hot shower I start to think. _Wow Edward is such a great catch. He is so prefect…too prefect to not have a girlfriend. Why didn't ask him if he was seeing any one. I told him I am my ex, Jake and what happen with him. And that I have been single since then. Why didn't I say 'Hey Edward are you single?'? Why am I so dumb. _I finished washing my body and hair with having to think about it. It was like I was like my body was auto pilot a my mind could on thing of one thing the beautiful musician Edward that I have been head over heels in love with since the moment his emerald green eyes met my chocolate brown ones.

A sharp rapping at the door torn me out of my thoughts. "Bella, are you okay in there? "Did you drown and get sucked down the drain?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.

"I am okay Ali. I will be out in a moment." I said as I finished my shower. I got out toweling myself off and wrapped my bath robe tying it around myself. When I got to my room I saw that Rose and Alice had set up a chair in front of mirror with all of their hair and make up products set up on my desk. Rose look at me with a semi evil gleam in her eyes as she held a heavy duty, salon style blow dry.

The next few hours will a blur of pokes of make up brushes, pulls and tugs on my hair and then the many different outfits they had me try on. Finally they decided on a midnight blue halter top, a pair of light wash jeans and a pair heels. _Why do they have to torture me? Alice knows how clumsy I am. Heels and Bella are not a good combo at all. It always ends with me flat on my face and me looking like the biggest ass. Oh my god! I am going to die tonight and these heels will be my death._

**EPOV**

I have been on cloud nine since Bella and I had coffee last night. She is so perfect, but I don't think she knows it. Last night we learned a lot about each other. I love every thing about her, even little odd childhood habits like her crayons would marry each other and the couples had be next to each. (A/N: That is a weird thing I used to do as a child.) She even told me how red and purple would fight over blue and yellow would get stuck with brown. Things like that just make her more appealing to me. I know that she is single, but I didn't get the chance to tell hear I was single as well. _But I will show her._

**********

Its getting close to 7 PM, we have to be at the club at 8 PM. I took a quick shower and change into a vintage Ramones tee shirt. I also packed a shirt to change into. _I don't want to stink too bad when I see her again. _I threw an under shirt and a black button up shirt into my messenger bag. Also into the bag I put deodorant and cologne. _Oh yeah Rose is going to make fun of my bag or as she fondly refers to it as my merse or man purse. _

I quickly pulled on my shoes and rushed over to Em and Rose's apartment where we were meeting up at to ride over to the show. I parked my car and started walking towards the van where I could see everyone is waiting for me.

"Nice merse Eddie!" Rose said to me just like I expected.

With some bite in my voice I said "Rose what did I tell you about calling me Eddie? You know I hate it and its not a merse it a messenger bag." I was literally growled. She just grinned at me as I got in and made my way to my seat in the back. I put in my headphones for my iPod. I really didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to think about her, the girl of my dreams that I need and want with a fiery passion.

Every song that play we exactly what I felt toward Bella. The first song to play, which has been my favorite for a long time and I didn't realize why until I met her. Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison rang in my ears. _Oh how I wish she was my brown eyed girl. _

_Hey where did we go, Days when the rains came Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. _

The song continued to play as I day dreamed of Bella finally being mine. _I don't mean to sound so possessive. But I want her to mine and mine only. I don't want to share her with any other man. _

The next song came and yet another song about how I feel about Bella.

Ah Cheap Trick, "I Want You to Want me. That is exactly what I want. I want her to want me just as much as I want her.

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. __I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. __Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? __I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. _

As the my iPod continued to shuffle playing songs, it played more songs that sum up my feels for her. It was like my iPod could sense what I was feeling and thinking about and play song accordingly. It must be mind read as well as a MP3 player. _Wow Apple you have figure how to make your product into a mind reader and I didn't even know it. _I chuckled a little. With that ever in the van turned back to stare at me to see what was so funny. I pulled the ear bud from ear. "What? What's the staring for?" I asked the 3 set of eyes that were transfixed on me.

"You have been humming lyrics to those sappy love songs, I know you have on there even though you deny it. Who's the girl? Is it that cute little brunette from last night?" Emmett questions as he turned his head to focus back on the road.

"No I am not thinking about any girl dude. You know I am just a sucker for sappy love song." I knew I was a horrible liar and I knew this lie was really transparent.

"What ever you say dude! You know we know you better than that and if I heard correctly through the grapevine this girl, I believe her name is Bella and you went out for coffee last night. And she was home until after 2 AM." Jasper said with a knowing smile.

"What about you man? You hung out with Alice for a while last night. What happened there?" I asked trying avert the attention from Bella and me to Jasper and Alice.

"Edward, Alice is great. I knew from the moment that bump into her last night I felt this deep connection with her. We spent most of the night…" Emmett cut off Jasper quickly.

"Spent the entire night having many, many rounds of sex." Emmett just start laughing.

"No! We just met. We hung out, just drinking coffee and talking. I learned so much about her life. And in turn I bared my entire soul to her. Before I left I asked her out on a date tomorrow night and also I invite her and her room mate, Bella to the show tonight." He stressed the E of her name. He said it so childish.

Rose just smile then said, "So Edward what do you think about Bella?".

I just smiled that dopey smile. They knew what I my answer was. Just then we were pulling up into the back alley way of the club. As Emmett parked the van as close to the back door he turn to me as Jasper and Rose hopped out of the van. "Oh my god Edward! You have that gleam in your eye. I know that look perfectly. Your in love man!" I smiled at him. "Yes, I think I love her. I know I have only know her for less then 24 hours. But I knew from the moment I saw her standing outside waiting to get into the venue and when I saw her in the front row last night. And when we went out for coffee last night, oh my, that was it. I knew that I was head over heels in love with her." I admitted to him.

I knew at the moment what I had to do. I knew that Rose was over at Bella and Alice's apartment earlier tonight. I need to take to her and find out what she knows. _Girls must take about guys when they are together. You always see girls gossiping about boys on TV and in the movies. Rose must know something. _

**********

After loading everything out of the van and into the club, Jasper and Em were setting up our equipment on the stage, I went up to the small balcony in the back where Rosalie was setting up our merch table. "Hey Rose! So how are Alice and Bella when you went over to their place earlier? Emmett told me that Alice called this after noon and then you rush off to their place." I tried to place it cool as I asked about her.

"Bella is great Eddie! Alice just told me they are walking right now." As Rose said that I whipped my head around towards the front and so the girl of my dreams a midnight blue halter top, skinny jeans and a pair heels. _Damn she looks so delicious in that color. _Everyone else in the club disappeared as she walked towards us._ My angel floated gracefully. What a second? My angel? Do I have the right to even think of her some day being mine? Well guess everybody can dream._

Finally she reach where we were, I was afraid to speak because of the possibility of my mouth betraying my brain. She stood next to me and touched my arm. "Hello, Edward." She said in a sweet sultry voice that she probably had no clue she was using.

I was completely flabbergasted. _Come on Edward you need to say something before she walks away and you never have a chance. _"Hello." My voice broke a little. I quickly tried to cover my voice cracking my clearing my throat. "Hello Bella, you look beautiful." I said cool.

"Thanks I guess. Are you saying I was beautiful last night? I guess I must have been ugly last night." She said.

I was really floored by her comment. "I… I didn't mean it that way…. You are always beautiful." I smiled and tried to my blush.

"I was only pulling you leg Edward." She was grinning. _I would love you to be doing something else too. _A wicked grin slowly spread across my face. _Bad Edward. _I mentally slapped my had for this impure thoughts.

**BPOV**

_What did you just say? Did you really say that he must think you were ugly yesterday? Well that could be true. _I know I am not stunning beauty super model looking woman like Rosalie or ever compact ball of energy and perfection like Alice. I am just plain old me. Nothing too special, just another plain Jane that a dime a dozen. He just smiled at me. I guess my comment didn't cut him too deep.

"I am sorry Bella, I didn't me to offend you. I have to go get ready for our set." Edward said.

"You didn't offend me. I was only joking." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Good luck Edward!"

*********

We stayed in the balcony during their set. The floor was totally packed with wall to wall people. During their set Jasper and Emmett's eyes were completely fixated on Alice and Rose. I would periodically catch Edward stealing long glance at me. They dedicated that last song to good friends and new friends alike.

After there set was over went back to the merch table to wait for the guys.

"Hey you two, can you watch the merch and sell stuff for a while? I really have to pee." Rose said as she made her way down the balcony steps.

The next thing I knew 3 girls we approaching us. "Hey ladies, how are you?" Alice asked. They mumbled answer and something about thinking that the bassist player is really hot and something about jumping. Alice started fuming.

"Do you guys want to buy anything?" I asked know full well Alice might kill them.

Well the bitchy blonde who had a look that she was going to give me a hard said "Well all three of want a cd, I want the black shirt in a small. She wants the blue shirt in a medium and she wants the white shirt in a extra small and that sticker." She said as she point the merchandise and her friends.

"Okay your total is $25, her total is $25 and her total $26." I pointed to her and her friends as I got out what they want out of the big Rubbermaid containers. They paid me and I gave them their stuff. After they left there was a steady flow of people making purchases. It was over an hour. _Damn do I need to send out a search party for Rose? Oh wait I might not want to do that. God only know what she is doing in the "restroom"._

Finally, Edward and Jasper approached us. Both had changed their clothes. "Hey how did you guys get stuck doing merch?" Jasper asked.

"Rose used the old I have to pee line." I laughed.

"Yeah she used that on us more that once." Edward smiled.

"Well you guys see me really good. We need some good merch girls on tour. And I know Rose hates being the only girl on tour in a van with three stinky guys." Jasper smiled. "Well that if you guys aren't busy this summer and would like to see the country out of band van window."

We both agreed. My summer schedule was completely free because summer time is a slow time for freelance writers like myself. Next I knew we were packing the marching and heading out to get some late night pizza with the guys at some late pizza place.

**A/N: Hey guys here is Chapter 3. I really hope you like it! I really sorry this chapter is over a week late, it was my birthday on Wednesday (who is getting Edward Cullen for my birthday?) and I wasn't feeling so good last night. Please review. Let me know what you think! Thank you a million times in advance! **


	4. Chapter 4:Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. I am just flabbergasted that people actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! I am sorry its late. I was at Midnight Release of Twilight on DVD on Friday/ Saturday morning.**

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 4: Leave Out All The Rest**

_I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listenCause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done hereSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restDon't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shared what I madeI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have youSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are_

**BPOV**

_What did Jasper say? He wants us to come on tour with them. Was he just asking both of us he knew Alice wouldn't like leaving alone for most of the summer? Is Edward mad that I am going to be hanging around all summer? _I looked deep into Edward's eyes briefly. _Whoa! What is that look? It looks familiar… is that friendship? I don't know, it looks like something more I don't think I have ever seen. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Alice's shrill shriek of joy. "YES! YES! We will go!" She said sending a 'don't you dare rain on parade' look. She knows I would never do that. I was never one to be the party pooper. It isn't like I had another places this summer besides getting a part time job and writing more. I guess I will just have to bring my laptop with me to write and selling merch is sort of a job. And plus I will get to see the US for basically free. _Also I will be with Edward all summer. Oh that means I will more time to get to know him and maybe we can become more. _

"So when do we leave?" I said hoping that I had some time to prepare myself for this trip. I glanced at Edward.

"Well since you said yes both of you can't go back on your word." That sly grin appeared on his face again. "We are leaving tomorrow. First stop is Spokane with a friend of ours Jack. It a little over 4hours away. We are leaving at 7 PM tomorrow so we can get there around 11 PM and have Saturday morning and afternoon to do stuff. And then play that show then we are off to Montana I think." Edward said. As soon as he finished speaking I noticed we were in the back alley of the club with Jasper and Alice no where to be found.

"Hey where did Ali and Jasper go?" I asked him.

He started to chuckle. "What!?" I asked.

" Where you totally out of it Alice told you her and Jasper were riding together to Tony's Place and you are going to ride with me to drop off the van and catch a ride with me to Gene's. Did you hear anything I said to you?" He asked.

"Yeah you said We are meeting at 7 PM to head out to Spokane to meet up with your friend Jack. We are leaving late so we have most of the day Saturday to spend doing stuff before the show and then we are heading out to Montana you think." I smiled a knowing.

"I guess you were listening to one of your friends." He said so low that I don't think he meant for me to hear it. _Only if he knew I hung onto his every last word. _I smiled as I climbed into the van. He turned on the radio. The Muse softly played in the back ground.

"Wow I love these guys." I turned to look at him.

"Me too, their one of my favorite bands." He smiled. We slipped into a comfortable silence as we made our way back to their practice space that is only a block from his apartment. When we got the practice space we parked the van. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the side walk. We walked a few blocks to his apartment.

**EPOV**

_Damn I totally got caught in her and forgot to change after show. I can't go out with her and smell like a sweaty armpit. _"Do you mind if I go up and change?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. I pulled her into my building. She was starring at all the golden in the grand lobby. I pulled her into the elevator. We rode up in silence then I heard her humming along with the elevator music.

"Are you humming along with the elevator music?" I questioned her giving her a quizzical look.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She said trying to sound touch. Soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Nothing, I thing you have a lovely voice from what I hear. I would love to hear you sing for real. I bet you have a great voice. Maybe if I play my cards right, I can get you to join me on the stage for a duet." I smiled as I dug my apartment keys out of my pocket.

"I don't see that happening. Number one I don't have a good voice and number two I get nervous in front of crowds. So I would entire have the audience running because of my voice or I will end up whipping out the first three rows when I fall off the stage." She said as we walked into my apartment.

I led her in, "Well I guess I will have to hear you sing to see if you as bad as you think you are. And when you get on stage with me, I will have to hold onto you so you don't fall of the stage." I flashed a grin at her as I saw a faint blush spread across her face.

We were standing in the living room. "You can have a seat while I go get change or if you want you can look around." I said.

"I think I will look around. This is beautiful apartment you have here." She followed down the hall way as I went into my bedroom. I don't have a problem with her snooping around. I have nothing to hide. I am pretty much an open book.

**BPOV**

_Damn he has a great apartment. I know his real and adopted parents both had money. But damn this puts my apartment to shame. I didn't think my place was too bad, but just being her makes it look like a hobo's cardboard house. _I followed down the hall way past what I assumed was his room. I saw the bathroom on the left. Its cute with pastel blue color and an old antique claw foot tub and a small circular shower stall on the other side of the room. Then I went into the last door at the end of hall. This room was bright, the walls were white, but the walls were lined with black bookshelves with thousands upon thousands of cds and a little small collection of books. Then right in the center of the room was a baby grand piano and a black Fender Stratocaster with a small Orange brand amp.

I made my way over to the piano. I gently pressed the keys, I played a little when I was young. I quit because I suck at it. I could barely play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". I started playing the few scales that I remembered and then I started to play song that I made up when I was teenage when I found my keyboard in the attic. It was a sweet little simple song. Nothing complicated at all. I know I am not Beethoven or Mozart.

I closed my eyes while I played. As I was finishing I felt a presence in the room. _I pray its just Edward, not some bulgur that is hear to rape and kill me. _As I played the final notes I felt the person in the room sit down on the bench next to me. I opened my eyes and turned see Edward starring straight into my eyes. "I am sorry, I could resist. Its so beautiful." I smiled at him.

"No its quite alright. I didn't know you could play. That's one thing you left out the other night at coffee." His face was only a few inches away from.

"I won't say I am a piano player. I took some lessons when I was younger, but quit because I wasn't good at all. I think when I practiced I had all the neighborhood dogs howling at my way off key playing." I smiled.

"If your not a pianist, then what was that. That was a beautiful song." He flashed that dazzling smile at me.

"Well it was just this little tune I made up a few years ago when I was helping my clean out the attic I found my old keyboard. And this cute little song came to me. I play around on the keyboard when I get bored." I smiled to try and counter that dazzling white smile.

**EPOV**

_She isn't a pianist my butt! That is a great composition. I will have to get her to play. _"So how does my baby number one play? The guitar beside you is my baby as well. If anything happened to it or this piano I think I would cry. Just don't tell the guys. I would be the butt of their jokes for years to come." I started to play the piano from my end of the bench.

"Well this is the most magnificent instrument I played on. I have only played on my rinky dink keyboard and a old up right piano that was in the chorus room in high school." She said.

"Are you ready to go? I think we took long enough. If we don't get going I think they might send out a search party for us." I chuckled a little. She smiled as I stood and took her by the hand. She grabbed her purse off the couch and we made our way out of the apartment and down to my car. On our drive over to Tony's I told her about the memorable times I had on tour last summer.

Finally we were entering the almost empty pizzeria, the only table occupied was the table our 4 friends were at. "Thanks for finally showing up! I thought I would have to file a missing persons report." Alice grinned at us with a 'what took you so long' look.

"Hey Eddie, my man I was starving so I already ordered some pie." Emmett said.

"You always hungry Em!" I playful punch in the shoulder. We took our seats as Tony the owner came over to deliver our pies. He started chatting with us. We always came to his pizzeria after shows.

While eating we were chatting about this summers tour. Alice was really concerned about what she should bring.

"Well, sweet you need to bring a blank or sleep bag, clothes and a pillow. And when I say clothes I mean you can only bring a large suitcase or large duffel bag and a few smaller bags. We don't have to much room now that our numbers went from 4 to 6." He smiled. Alice looks like a girl that would bring 50 outfits for a week long trip.

"Yeah, we stop at laundromat and wash clothes at people's house we stay out." Rose said.

"Okay. Where are we staying on the road? Are we going to be sleeping in the van?" I asked.

"Well we try to stay with friends, show promoters or locals that play the show. But sometimes when we are pass through some podunk town we find a cheap hotel to stay at and if its nice enough we will pitch tents in a camp grounds." I said the lovely lady next to me.

We continue to chat, laugh and eat. Finally we got up to leave. I paid our bill and I was walking Bella and Jasper was walking Alice to her car. They drove off. _I can't wait until tonight when I see her again and I know she will be with me for at least 2 months. _

**BPOV**

_Oh this summer is going to be fun. I can't believe that Alice isn't going to bring everything she owns. But over this summer will be great, especially since I get to spend most of my summer with that devilishly handsome Edward. I falling head over heels for him. I pray that we get closer and I know this summer will make or break me._

**A/N: This is chapter 4. hope you like it! I sorry this chapter late, I went to a midnight release of Twilight and Fan Fiction isn't letting me login. Please review. Let me know what you think! Thanks a million times in advance! **


	5. Chapter 5: Half Alive

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. I am just flabbergasted that people actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY!

Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.

Chapter 5: Half Alive

_**It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume Don't get up, I'll get through on my own I don't know if I'm home Or if I lost the way into your room I'm spiraling into my doom I'm feeling half alive but I know one day You and I will be free, To live and die by our own rules, Free.. Despite the fact that men are fools. I'm almost alive, and I need you to try And save me. It's okay that we're dying, But I need to survive tonight, tonight. Well excuse me while I get killed softly, Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay At least 'til yesterday, You know you got me off my highest guard, Believe me when I say it's hard. We'll get through this tonight And I know one day you and I will be free To live and die by our own rules, Free.. Despite the fact that men are fools. **_

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try And save me. It's okay that we're dying, But I need to survive tonight, tonight. And you touch my hand ever so slightly (Girl we're not ready for this yet) And the deadly look she cast upon me I won't regret, I won't regret I won't regret. I won't regret... And I was trying to disappear, But you got me wrapped around you I can hardly breathe without you I was trying to disappear But I got lost in your eyes now, You brought me down to size now. I'm almost alive And I need you to try and save me. It's okay that we're dying But I need to survive tonight, tonight Tonight... I'm almost alive, and I need you to try And save me. It's okay that we're dying, But I need to survive tonight, tonight. I need to survive tonight, tonight**_

**BPOV**

After finally going to bed around 4:30 AM this morning, I heard a sharp ruckus coming from in the hallway. _Damn! Its only 9:30 AM, I should be still sleeping. _I left the safety of my room to inspect the noise. _I knew it was either Alice or burglar rummaging through my not so valuable valuables. I pray its not burglar I don't know where I put that baseball bat. Maybe if I scream bloody murder he will go deaf and get the hell out of Dodge. _

I slowly crept my way towards the sound. It was coming from Alice. _I pray to god Alice isn't getting some pre- tour ass and I hope Jasper didn't think they were going to be getting on when all of us are around. I know its going to super weird to be with two couples. At least I am not the only odd man out. _I knocked out the door and was glad when I didn't hear an sex noises I was kind of expecting here.

"Come in!" Alice shouted. I entered her room and it was a told disaster area. Her room was usually in impeccable shape. She was always on my case about how room looked like disaster area. She even cleaned my room one afternoon when I went back visit with Charlie.

"Hey Alice what's going on here?" I asked as Alice was throwing outfit after outfit out of her close. A stiletto heel just whizzed by head. _Damn fairy! Your going to cause my death. Death by stiletto, what a horrible way to go it won't even be my fault. _

"Bella, I don't know what to pack. I want to pack stuff that is me, but nothing over the top." She looked like she was going to cry. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't want to dress to plain and have Jasper find someone better on tour and not too over the top to have it push him away. I could really tell that she truly loves him.

"Well, Ali I have never been on tour too. So I am going to back a lot of casual clothes and may some thing a little more dress just in case. Alice you need pack what you feel you need. If you have the slightest incline to bring something that you have a slim chance of wearing don't bring it." I told her.

She ran over to me and gave hug as she started putting clothes in her suit case. "Thank you Bells. You always seem to ground me. Oh by the way, I was wondering if I can borrow you spare sleeping bag? You know I don't want to drag my comfort out and get it too dirty." She asked.

"No problem Alice. You don't need to ask. You know that red sleeping bag is yours when ever you need it." I smiled at her as I retreated to my room to start backing since I know damn well I can never get back to bed now. _I will have to take a nap later on after lunch._

**********

**EPOV**

After the restless night I had I decided to start backing for tour. I know what I need, clothes, my iPod, phone charger, iPod charger and my PSP to keep me entertained. Usually packing is fun because of the prospect of seeing the country, but this time I am nervous. This is the first time there will be any other girls touring with us except Rosalie. _Bella is going to be with me. I know we are going to being hanging out a lot because the couples will want alone. I know Emmett had politely or not so politely told us to get lost because and I quote 'Little Emmy bear needs to get some nookie.'. I gladly left because I didn't want to see little Emmy bear make an appearance. That is one thing I can die with out seeing._

I was absent mindedly packing, my scenarios of what can happen on tour. I came to three main conclusions: 1. Bella and I will just become better friends because we both don't want to hang around two sets of goo goo eyed couples. 2. She and I will start a relationship. We will get to know each other and that will kindle the relationship. Or 3. She will push me away because she will discover that I like her and she doesn't like me that way. I hope… no I pray to powers that be it's my second thought not the later.

**********

I grabbed my stuff and start walking the few blocks to our practice space where we decided to meet up with. As I approached the van I saw everyone standing outside. We quickly load up our stuff and got in the van. Emmett decided to take the first leg of driving so Rose rode shot gun. There is four rows in the back of the van. I knew Jasper and Alice were going to take his normal seat in the last row. And I took my normal seat in the second row and scoot over to the window to look out. But I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" The angelic voice asked. _Did she know that she I can't tell her no. Did she know I am irrevocable, completely head over heels for her?_

"No I don't mind have a seat." She sat down next to me. My nose was suddenly overwhelmed with her. The smell of freesias and strawberry went straight to me. I think I would of fell flat on my face and totally biffed it if I was standing. _Thank god I was already sitting. _

"So are you excited about tour and seeing the country? Have you ever been to the east coast?" I asked her. I smiled and turned slightly. I caught a glimpse of Jasper and Alice cuddling wrapped up in one the fleece throw blankets we leave in the van. _They look so comfortable together. They are so cost you won't ever guess they just started dating less that 48 hours ago. I wish that was Bella and I right now. I hope it will be us eventually._

**********

We have been on the road for about 2 and half hours now. Jasper and Alice fell asleep in each others arms as soon we hit the highway. _I wish I could fall asleep and stay asleep in a moving vehicle. I can only fall asleep when the van is for an hour at it. _Rosalie has also fell asleep. The only people that are awake are Emmett (who is still awake because his driving and the gigantic sized coffee and six pack of red bull he has up in the front.), Bella who has her iPod on and typing away on her laptop and me. I am just staring out the window watching the scenery fly by. I was pulled out of my daze by the tired sigh of Bella.

I turned to look at her. Her iPod was still playing as I gently nudged her. She pulled one of the ear buds out. "What Edward?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Writing and listening to music." She told me.

"What are you listening to?" I grabbed her iPod. I quickly scanned her artists list. _Wow we have a lot of music in common. She has some diverse stuff anything from The Beatles to Linkin Park to Elton John to Secondhand Serenade and then coming full circle The Doors. _I smiled at her. "You have great taste in music. If I didn't know any better I would think you were listening to my iPod." I smiled at her. And she just smiled back.

"Do you want to listen with me?" She put one of the ear buds in my hand.

I took it. "I don't want to intrude. I don't want to interrupt your writing." I didn't want her to stop writing on my account. I smiled at her.

She turned off her laptop and put it away in her laptop bag. "No problem at all Edward. Its time for a break any ways. We should try to get some sleep before we get to Spokane." She smiled at me as she moved closer to me. I grabbed the blanket from under the seat and wrapped it around us. She turned on her iPod and put her head on my shoulder. Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl' came on. _If I didn't know any better this song was written about her. _Soon I felt her falling asleep, I wrapped my arms around her and turn the volume down on the iPod. And then suddenly I was drifting off into dreamland.

A few hours later, I felt some staring at me. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Jasper silently 'awing' at us. I unconsciously pulled Bella in close to me with my head resting on the top of her head. I gently nudged her. "Bella, we are here at Jack's house." I soothingly whispered in her ear. Alice took the sleepy Bella by the hand into Jack's house.

I just smiled at Bella as they went in. "Who's the girl you have the hots for?" Jack asked as we carried in our.

"That's Bella. She is Jasper's new girlfriend's friend/ room mate. And Eddie looooves her. He wants to daaate her. He wants to maaaaarry her!" Em teased like toddler at heart he is. I quickly slapped him in the arm. We carried the ladies and our luggage down to Jack's basement. We made a second trip for our sleeping bags and pillows. Soon Jack was leaving us in his spacious basement. Emmett, Jasper, and I were inflating our Aero Beds. When we finished Rose snuggled in with Em and Alice did like wise with Jasper. I saw Bella trying to make herself comfortable on the rinky dink couch that her legs hung off of.

"I won't sleep there if I were you. I slept there once and I had to make several visit to the chiropractor and my back still isn't right." I warned. She huffed and started to unroll her sleep bag on the floor.

"No don't do that. You take my bed and I will sleep on the floor." I told her.

"Its okay, I won't want you to get a stiff back. I can sleep here." She said. _Okay two can play at that game _I thought.

"Well either you are going to sleep on the mattress or no one will." I grabbed my sleeping bag and start to spread it out beside her. She huffed again and got up and laid down.

"I will not have you laying on the floor while I am over here comfy. I get over here." She said as she motioned me over. I thought I was going to die from excitement. _Down boy! _I thought. I layed down on the side of the mattress that was unoccupied. I could see she was slowly drifting back to sleep. She started to scoot closer to me and the next think I knew she was snuggled up to me with her head laying on my chest. _God! Bella is going to me the death of me or at least my self control!_

**A/N: This is chapter 5. I hope you like it! I am sorry this chapter is a little late . Please review. Let me know what you think! I love hearing the opinions of my readers. Thanks a million times in advance! **


	6. Chapter 6: As Lovers Go

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is late. I have been busy with work and then I have been sick with a little bug called procrastination. Please forgive me!**

**To my readers out there, thank you so much for everything from reviews to alerts. It means a lot to me. I must be doing something right. I try to reply to everyone who reviews, so if I did not respond I am very sorry. Please don 't chuck stones at me or chase me with torches and pitch forks! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! **

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers. I just own the story idea/ plot and the original characters.**

**Chapter 6: As Lovers Go**

_She said "I've gotta be honest,You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."And I said "you must be mistaken,I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"She said "you gotta be crazy,What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"You've got wits, you've got looks,You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."All you got me...I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my I'll belong to you...If you'll just let me is easy as lovers go,So don't complicate it by this is wonderful as loving goes,This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?And I said "I've gotta be honestI've been waiting for you all my life."For so long I thought I was asylum bound,But just seeing you makes me think being with you here makes me sane,I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my 've got wits... you've got looks,You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?.But you've got me...I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my I'll belong to you...If you'll just let me is easy as lovers go,So don't complicate it by this is wonderful as loving goes,This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?This is easy as lovers go,So don't complicate it by this is wonderful as loving goes,This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

**BPOV**

Last night was all a blur. I remember driving over the practice space to meet up with the guys, getting in the van, writing, chatting with Edward about music and listening to my iPod. Then I guess I must of fell asleep because I knew I was being woken up by Alice. I was snuggled up in Edward strong, warm and inviting chest. _I really don't know why I was cuddled up with him. But what sane girl won't?_ Then I was being pulled away by Alice and taken into a house.

There was a very uncomfortable couch. _Damn this is going to suck. But the couch must me more comfortable that the hard floor _I thought. Then Edward and I had an argument about me sleeping on the couch. He was insisting I take his Aero Bed. I tried so hard to put up a good fight, but I was too tired to put a half way descent one. I ended up on the mattress next to Edward. Again I was drawn towards his warm chest.

**********

I awoke to a pair scintillating emerald pools that could pull you and never let go. They just sucked me in. I started to lean up into as he simultaneously was leading down to me. Next I knew his lips and mine were crashing into each other. _Oh my god! What is happening? I must still be sleeping. This could be only happening in my wildest fantasies. _

Then I heard someone loudly clearing their throat. Edward pulled away from me. _Damn you Emmett! Why do have excellent timing? _I haven't known Emmett too long, but I am finding out that he has a way to interrupt things at an opportune timing to end 'Edward and me' time.

We quickly sat up and looked at each other. "Well that was really nice." Edward smiled at me.

"Yes it was not nice, I was far beyond nice. Incredible!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as Alice soon came and pulled me away.

As soon we were in the safety of the bathroom, I was in the center of the barrage of questions she threw at me.

"What was that? Did you guys get together and not tell? I thought I was your best friend. How could you not tell me? But you guys are really cute together. I knew my vision would come true." She rambled off.

"Yes, Edward and I kiss. No we are not official dating, even though I hope we do soon. Yes you are my best friend. This wasn't premeditated, I didn't know we would ki… Wait!? You saw this happening?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw it. That night we first met the guys. I saw a blonde guy taking us toward a bronze haired, green eye man. That saw you drooling over. Then I saw you guy together." She smiled.

"But? Why didn't you…" She quickly cut me off.

"Get in the shower. I laid out for you some jeans and a shirt. Got to casual. The guys have a fun day for us today." Alice said. I grinned like a cheshire cat because Alice never dresses me casual. I quickly jumped in the shower. I washed, rinsed and dried like any normal person would do in and after a shower. I brushed my teeth. _Don't want to have morning breath when I see Edward again. _I quickly got changed into the comfy jeans and t shirt Alice picked out.

I opened the door and rushed out with out looking. _I need to get out of her quickly. I don't want to be known as the bathroom hog the entire tour. _I ran smack dab into a brood chest. Ashamed I looked up and it was none other than Edward. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled at him with my face blushing my familiar crimson.

"Its okay. Now I can do this." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. _Oh my god this guy will be the death of me or at least be the cause of my now permanent blush. _After what seemed like an eternity, he let go of me and made his way into the bath room.

**********

Soon after I finished eating the breakfast Jack made for us I hear a knock on the door. He answered it and I heard a woman's voice. And then a beautiful strawberry blonde and Jack came walking into the kitchen. The guys stood up and greeted the lady. "Hey Tanya! So your Jack's girlfriend he has been gushing about when I called last week to confirm that we were staying here." Jasper said.

"Yup that's me. Jackie's my main squeeze. Well now that we have established that we are together, who are these two lovely ladies your roped into coming on tour with you guys?" She motioned towards Alice and me. I tried not to look intimidated by her. But that's what she was intimating with her beautiful looks and grace.

"Hi, I am Alice. Ooo I really like your Prada shoes." She bounced excitedly.

So all of us were putting our shoes on. Tanya changed into some Converse Chucks that were white with pink hearts. (A/N: Picture of Tanya's chucks in my profile.)

"Nice shoes." I smiled at her trying to make conversation.

"Why thank you. They are so comfortable. I would take them over stilettos any day." She giggled a little.

"I agree. I dislike heels with a passion. Alice always deems it necessary to make me wear them. Even though I am one of the most klutzy person you will meet." I giggled a little.

She smiled at me. "So how do you know Edward and the guys?" She asked.

"Well Alice and I went to see Ten Count Fall in Seattle and I. Jasper bumped into us and took to Alice. He brought us to meet everyone else. Edward and I started talking. We ended up going out Tom's for coffee. He is a really great guy." I blushed.

"Yeah Edward is a great guy. When we dated…" She started to say but I interrupted her.

"You dated him?" I asked.

"Yeah we dated for a few months but we realized it would work living across the state and we were better off as friends. I think he knew I was in love with my Jackie." She smiled at me.

"You really like him? If I can be so bold, you love him?" I blushed as red as a stop sign at her comment. All I could do is smile and nod.

"Have you done anything about it?" She asked. Before I got to answer Edward came in the room and asked if we ready to leave.

********

After a short drive in Jack's huge ass SUV we were at Fastkart Spokane, a go kart track. (A/N: Link to Fastkart is on my profile.) _Oh now I know why I got to dress casually. _As soon as we got out of the SUV. Emmett started to give everyone a high five.

"Yes! Jack, you know I love this place. It wouldn't be a trip to Spokane with out a little racing." He was bouncing around like a little kid on Christmas that got that Red Rider BB gun he always wanted.

"But, Emmie bear, you know I am going to beat you…again. I always beat." Rose said with a smug smile on her face.

"You know I would let you win every day of my life it means your mine and mine only." He said with a smug smile on his face as he took her hand started to get ready for the race. I just stood there too scared to move.

"What's the matter love?" Edward came up to me. I then noticed it was just him and me standing there. _Whoa! Did he just call me love?_

"I am scared Edward. I am such a klutz. What if I run into a wall? What if I hit some one else? What if some one else or I get hurt?" I said with terror in my voice.

"You won't hurt yourself or anyone else. Jim here will go over the safety procedures and you will be wearing a helmet." He reassured me. He kissed me gently on the lips. _Did that actually was that a figment of my imagination? That was a pretty damn good figment if it was that. _

The next thing I knew I had a helmet on and was inside of the go kart. I was kind of excited. Most of my terror was gone. His kiss took away my fear. On your mark… Get set… Go! The race was under way.

The next thing I knew I was accelerating and trying to steer clear of the walls and other people on the track. That's all I need to do is crash into someone else or a wall and go to the emergency room. _I really don't want this trip to end._

After I got the hang of driving this go kart, I started to go faster. Soon I was passing Alice, then Jasper, then Tanya and Jack. I was gaining on Edward and Emmett who were in first and second place respectfully. They didn't notice me coming up behind them and on the last lap I passed both of them for the victory.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?" Emmett said as he got out of his kart.

"Sorry, Emmett. Who knew I kick ass at driving fast?" I had a smug smile on my face. Next I knew I heard the musical laugh and soon everyone else was joining in. "Stop being a sore loser." Tanya said.

"Rematch like now!" Emmett shouted.

"I don't think I will be joining you. I am just going chalk this one up to beginners luck and not risk hurting myself or anyone else. I think I am just going to grab my laptop and write in the SUV." I smiled and Jack handed me his keys.

I made it back to the car and opened my laptop. I put in my iPod ear buds and put it on shuffle. I start writing a lot. The story was just flowing out of me. If I didn't know any better I would say it was in time to the music. I start singing along to the music as I clicked away at the keys. _Wow! What brought this on? I am in the zone! Did Edward do this to you? Oh I think so. _The next thing I some one was sitting next to me.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear you sing some more and say my name under your breath." He smiled at me. I blushed furiously.

"Its fine. You have a great voice. You know I am going to push doing a duet more now. And its also okay I heard you say my name. At least I know you thinking about me. You might not know this but you consume all of my thoughts. That kiss more was the best kiss I have ever had. The electricity that I felt was like…. Whoa." He smiled.

"I felt it too. And I only hope I feel it again soon." And with at being said we start to make out. Soon breathing became hard and it was definitely necessary to breath.

He pulled back a little. I was totally lost in those green orbs which are perfect, all I could do is grin. I probably look like a complete idiot or one of those goofy love struck teenagers.

**EPOV**

_Kissing her just feels… feels sooo indescribable. It just feels right. It is like we were made for each other. Its like we are destined to be with her and who want to screw around with fate. I really don't want to feel the wrath of karma! _I grinned like a goofy love struck fool as we pulled apart breath.

I just looked into her eyes. "Wow." She said as she stared back at me.

"You can say that again." I smiled. I pulled her close to my chest. She said and closed her eyes as she rested her eyes. I turned to Bella who was snuggled into my chest.

"Bella, love I have a question to ask you." She seemed a bit confused. I kissed her on the top of her head. She turned to face be in my arms.

She grimaced a little. I could see that she was worried about what I wanted to ask her. "Bella will you… be my girlfriend?" I asked.

She just got a huge grin on her face. She looked Tom when he finally caught Jerry. "Yes." She whispered. I kissed her and pulled he closer to me. Soon I felt my eyelids start to droop.

Next knew I was woken up to the sound of the car door clicking open. Then I heard Emmett's booming laughter. "Bells and Eddie sleeping in a SUV. S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G. First comes sleep. Second comes se.." Emmett was singing. I screamed before he could finish.

"Shut the hell up Em!" I yelled. I punched him rather hard in the arm. Soon we were driving along. _I finally found a way to shut him up! _

**********

Finally we were sitting backstage at the show. The other bands were mindlessly talking about tour and their experiences so far. Finally the stage manager or the person who was suppose to be the stage manger said "New Dawn is up in 10 minutes.".

We got up and set up. Next think I knew I was singing.

"Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight. I am going to take you back old school. This song is my favorite song and it reminds me of my girlfriend." I smiled up at her as she was in the back.

"Here is some Van Morrison for you." The band and I started to play the song.

_Hey where did we go, Days when the rains came Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Whatever happened To Tuesday and so slow Going down the old mine With a transistor radio _

_Standing in the sunlight laughing, Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, Slipping and sliding All along the water fall, with you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da So hard to find my way, Now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, My how you have grown, Cast my memory back there, Lord Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium with you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl Do you remember when we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

As I finished singing I look back up were I knew she was. And to my surprise she wasn't there anymore. I was confused. _Was my song so bad? Did I scare her off?_

"Well I hope everyone like that song. I am going to take you back one more time. This duet, but I don't see my partner out there." Then Jasper nudged me. I saw her beautiful face in the wings of the stage. I walked over and pulled on the stage. She blushed that beautiful blush again.

"Will you sing with me, love?" I asked. She nodded yes.

"Any thing for you." She whispered.

The song started to play and we started to sing.

_Don't go breaking my heartI couldn't if I triedHoney if I get restlessBaby you're not that kindDon't go breaking my heartYou take the weight off meHoney when you knock on my doorI gave you my keyNobody knows itWhen I was downI was your clownNobody knows itRight from the startI gave you my heartI gave you my heartSo don't go breaking my heartI wont go breaking your heartDon't go breaking my heartAnd nobody told usCause nobody showed usAnd now its up to us babeI think we can make itSo don't misunderstand meYou put the light in my lifeYou put the sparks to the flameI've got your heart in my sights_

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. I am extremely sorry this is so late. I was procrastinating and then Easter has came and went. Please review. Let me know what you think! I love hearing the opinions of my readers. Thanks a million times in advance! Another question, is it wrong to be in Dashboard mood?**


	7. Chapter 7: Hey Girl

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. I am just flabbergasted that people actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! I am sorry its late. Please don't hate me. I have been caught up in work and my other obsession, the Pittsburgh Penguins.**

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 7: Hey Girl**

_Hey girl, you've got a smart wayAbout you that makes me wish that I was smart enough for girl, you've got a fine laughAnd I think that I can get used to thatAnd you're already used to laughing at meSo what if your friends think I'm crazy,Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anywayThey're all theory, no action andWhere I'm from we live like it's the latest attractionHey girl, you've got a short fuseAnd I've got designs on lighting you upAnd setting you off, and watching you burn for world lives for the weekendsWell, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into themWithout a rhyme to divide what is theirs And what is mineSo what if your friends think I'm crazy,Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anywayThey're all theory, no action andWhere I'm from we live like it's the latest attractionAnd go on, go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems, everyone's gotta get bottom bottomed out in the long run and those arethe times you need love_

**EPOV**

_Wow, yesterday was great. Go kart racing, hanging out with Bella, her agreeing to be my girlfriend with a lot of making out and a great show with her singing a duet with me. Now she is curled up into my side asleep as we drive to the next show in southern Montana I think. _Soon I was falling asleep with my love tucked in my side.

***********

A couple of hours later I was jostled awake as Jasper, who now is driving as Emmett and Rose who are snuggled in a blanket in the seat behind us. The bump in that he hit caused me to whack my head on the cold window my head was resting on. I opened my eyes to see Bella furiously type away with her ear buds in her ears. I could faintly hear her singing under her breath along with the song that was playing.

_If you've got a quarter you can stick in my neckand I'll sing whatever song you want for whatever mood you're 't that what you expect? I can sing you to sleep.I've got a mouth full of I'll carry this casket if it's what I have to bring on the dark sky and let it cover me 't that what you expect? I can sing you to all you want from me is a broken I'll run down to the river and grab five buckets of right where you are and I will serve you at your table.I hope you like my restaurant and the lighting is jukebox is in the corner. My mouth is the plays your favorite songs and you know where the coin slot 't that what you expect? I can sing you to all you want from me is a broken heart._

She didn't notice me watching her. I leaned in and kissed her fore head. I startled her, she jumped a little in response. She went back to typing after she kissed me back. I decided to check my e-mail on my iPhone. My last e-mail read: Jackie'sgirl99755

recommend a video on you tube for EdwardNewDawn0620. A link followed it. _I wonder what the hell could this video be that Tanya is sending me. Maybe it's a video of Em getting his ass kicked by Bells on the track. _I clicked on the link and started watching video. It was of our performance last night. I could see us on the stage then I heard our duet. I stopped in quick and tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, Tanya just sent me a video. Its just not the same watching it on a teeny tiny screen of my phone. Do you mind if I use your laptop really quick?" I asked.

"Sure." She slid her laptop in my laptop. I quickly got in my e-mail to get the link to the video. I started the video. I was completely in awww as I watched. _It is so beautiful._ I scrolled down and saw the comment left by viewers.

NDFan1901 says: "Oh my god! I don't know who that chick is but she has a beautiful voice. I hope her and Edward reprise this duet at my turn stop.

Twihard4 says: "I love this song. Great rendition."

The finally comment is from BreakingMidnight06201901 say: "I heard that this is Edward's girlfriend. Way to go man! She is really hot and has a AMAZING voice way to go! Bravo dude!"

I internally grinned as I read the comments. I looked to Bella's beautiful face, that incredibly sexy blush was there. _Does she know what that blush does to me? It makes me want to ravish her right, not caring where and who is watching us. _"Do you like the video? I know I do! And the comments only make feel like the luckiest man in the world." I smiled at her.

"I don't know if they are seeing the same thing I see. I see a gorgeous man with a great voice singing with a plain girl with an okay voice." She said.

"You don't see yourself clearly, my dear. You are beautiful. Your beauty to rival any of the best diamonds in the world and you could out sing any female artist any day!" I rubbed loving circles in her back. It was only 3 AM so I turned off her laptop and we snuggled together as we drove off to some podunk town in some northern Midwest state.

**********

We played half a dozen shows across the northern Midwest states. Every night I would serenade Bella every night from the stage as she was in the back at merch table, standing in the wings of the stage or on some occasions she would be front row center in the crowd.

One night some bottle blonde came up to Bella. I watched this carefully as we got set up on stage. I was standing near the edge of the stage so I could over hear them.

_Flash back_

_The blonde approached her. She tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Hi, are you new her?" the blonde asked in a bitchy tone of voice faking niceness._

"_Yeah I guess you could say that. I am just her for the show and then I am gone." Bella is trying so far to be nice. _

"_I can tell. (the blonde scoffs) My name is Alexis and your in my spot. Edward can't see me if I have stand behind your fat ass. So get stepping!" She sneered at Bella._

"_Well I am not moving so take it or leave bitch." Bella was holding her ground. She turned around to face the stage. Alexis stood behind her. I bent down to Bella._

"_Good luck tonight baby." She told me._

"_Thanks I don't need it if you are right there." I kissed her. I saw Alexis become fuming behind Bella. I pulled away from her and started our set._

"_Hey everyone thanks for coming out tonight. I am Edward and we are New Dawn. I just saw a little scene go on. Hey Alexis, if your going to try and make some one move because you want to eye fuck the lead singer make sure she isn't the guy's girlfriend." I smirked as I saw the blonde bitch storm off._

_End of flash back_

Finally we will be in Chicago soon. Chicago is was my home for my first 8 years and I would spend time in the summer with my aunt Ann, uncle Dean and my cousin Angela who is my age. Aunt Ann is an painter, who is rather famous in the Chicago area and uncle Dean is a lawyer. He is the one who inherited my father lawyer firm and I am happy he didn't change the firms name after my parents death. He tells me it is like my dad is his partner, a silent partner, but a partner none the less. He says he finds guides by looking over my dad's old case logs.

As soon as I finished that thought we were in the outskirts of Chicago. We decided to stop to grab some lunch before we arrived at Dean and Ann's house in Highland Park where will me staying.

"Where do you guys what to eat?" Emmett asked at the same time his stomach grumbled. _Yeah we better eat now before Em eats my family out house and home on our first hour there. _

Jasper pointed out the window, "How about Richard Walker's Pancake House?" He asked as we pass a sign for it on the side of the road.

"Okay." We said at the same time.

"Richard Walker's it is." Jasper said as he took the exit the sign said to.

We parked our huge van in the parking lot and walked in.

"Table for 6." Emmett asked the waitress.

"Right this way." She said as she lead us to our table.

Everyone took their seats. "Well I better go call Angie and tell her wants up." Bella gave me a curious look.

"Oh sorry Bells. I don't think I told you we are staying with my uncle Dean, Aunt Ann and my cousin Angela. I thought I would give her a call." I smiled hoping I won't be the doghouse tonight.

"Okay, Edward. I was just worried you had a Chi-Town girlfriend that you needed to talk to." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Oh I am sorry to scare you. I will be right back order me a coke when the waiter comes." I smiled and head toward the front doors, so I could make my call outside.

When I got outside I scrolled my contacts and hit send when I reached the number I wanted.

"Weber residence. Angela speaking." The female voice said.

"How is my favorite cousin doing?" I asked as she squealed into the receiver.

"Edward! Are you here yet? I missed you. You need to come out to visit more." She said. From the sound of her voice I think she is jumping up and down with excitement.

"I miss you too squirt. I just wanted to tell you that we are having lunch at Walker's and we will be there in about 50 minutes after we feed the beast aka Em." I smiled knowing I was going to see Angie again.

"Okay text my cell when you guys leave. Should I make the 3 of the spare bed rooms for the 4 of you?" She asked.

"No there is 6 of us this time. But 3 rooms will be enough." I said to her.

"Oh by any chance are they two extra companions female?" She inquired.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"So Jasper finally found a girl and little Eddie found a girl." She teased.

"Yeah, Bella is great. I think you will love her. So how is Ben? Has he proposed yet?" I asked.

"I bet she is great to have captured your heart. Ben is great. He hadn't proposed yet, but we are looking for apartments. Oh be warned that psycho bitch Jessica knows your coming. Her mom over heard my mom telling a friend of hers about you and the guys coming. So I have a bad feeling she will be hanging around." She said sound very sad at the last part.

"I really don't know where she got the idea in her head that I liked her. I was nice to her for a whole 10 seconds until you don't be how much a back stabber she was. Where did she get off telling everyone that we were dating. I swear she is crazy." I said.

"I know. She is excellent liar. She used me to get to you. I am sorry, if I would of there of been friends with her you would never have met her." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Its okay! She would of eventually seen me and tried to weaseled her way in. Well I better get back to lunch. I will text you later." I said good bye and headed back inside.

I approached the table and saw everyone I now considered family there. I took my seat next to Bella and kissed her quickly.

"Hey there sweetie. You were out there a long time. I ordered a Richie's BLT and a Bistro burger. You can which ever one you want." She scooted closer to me.

"I will have the burger. Thank you baby. Oh Angela was telling me Jessica found out about us coming." There was a gasp from the people who knew who Jessica is and Ali and Bella just starred at me with utter confusion.

I went into the whole story about Jessica and how she told everyone we were dating. And for all I knew she was probably still telling that lie, even though I haven't been to Chicago in like 3 years. I warned them about what she will try to do. I was mostly fearful she would try to rip Bella and I apart.

"Well I guess I will have to claim you as mine and I smack that bitch if she thinks I am going to give you up when I just got you." She said, which made everyone laugh at the thought of Bella punch some one. Just then our food came and we started to eat.

**A/N: Well there you are. I am extremely sorry this is so late. I was procrastinating and it just wasn't coming out right when I tried to type it. I just had to wait for it. Please review. Let me know what you think! I love hearing the opinions of my readers. Thanks a million times in advance! Oh last night I downloaded the 100 Monkeys (Jackson Rathbone's band) cd from iTunes the other night. It is awesome. I suggest that everyone download it. If you don't want to download it, check out their ****myspace page**** at It might be a little strange, but grows on you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunlight

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. My jaw is still on the floor from all the people who actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! I also everyone is enjoying my feistier Bella!**

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 8: Sunlight**

_When the storm won't endOn your raging seaWhen you've all but given upFloat back to meWhen the waves come downAnd your arms get weakWhen you're tired of bailing outFloat back to me'cause I can see sunlightThrough my windowIf you open your eyes you'llFind your way back homeWhen you're all aloneStuck in the darkWhen you've lost your way in lifeI won't be farWhen the seasons changeAnd you fall apartWhen the winter chill is nearI won't be farBabyCan you hear me?Come homeBabyI need you near meCome homeWell it's lonely nowIn this hotel roomAnd these sheets are empty, loveWaiting for you _

**BPOV**

_Where did this new found confidence and feistiness come from? This must be the new found effect of having a boy friend and I love it. I love not being some much of a damsel in distress that needs saving every second of the day. I am not totally against being rescued, I don't mind Edward sweeping me off my feet and saving from the fire breathing dragon._

During lunch we made a plan of action of what to do about Jessica. We decided that Edward and I will not each leave each other's sight. Maybe Jessica will get the impress that Edward is in a serious relationship.

"Hey we better get going. Angie is expecting us." Edward chimed in as he slipped his credit card in the folder with our lunch bill. The waiter came back and took the bill.

"I think your going to love Angie and her place. We visit her last summer. She took us to the Navy Pier and we had a great time." Emmett told us with a little bounce in his voice like a giddy 5 year old that got to see Mickey Mouse at Disney World for the first time.

"Yeah, Angela is wonderful. Just watch out for Jessica. She a tagalong bitch. Last time her she basically stalked Edward. Every time me left the house, turned the corner there she was. She would always say 'Oh fancy meeting you here.'. I swear she is sitting at the front window of her house with a pair of binoculars wanting for him to leave." Rose said. Edward grimaced at the part about Jessica. I grabbed in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we got into the van. It was his turn to drive so he opened the passenger side door, then gave me a sweet peck as I buckled myself in. He went around to the driver's side and fired up the van. Now we are off to face the challenge ahead now 'Operation Psycho Bitch' is under way.

**********

Finally we reached our destination, Edward's families home in the suburbs. It was about 2:30 PM. Traffic wasn't too bad because people were still at work. The house was beautiful and large to say the least. (A/N: Photo of the house is on my profile. It is picture I found when I searched on yahoo.) The house was a warm tan color with brown trim. It was very beautiful. As we pulled in the drive way I notice a girl frantically waving from the front porch. As the van stopped said girl ran over to us. She hugged everyone, even though she didn't know us.

After she finished hugging me, she said "You must be Bella.". I smiled at her with my signature blush.

"How did you know I am Bella not Alice?" I asked. She started to lead us into the house and I noticed her looking around especially at the blue house across the street.

We made our way inside and took seats around the living room. "I knew you weren't Alice for three reasons. For one, even from the distance I could see the look of love and devotion that my cousin her was giving you. Number two, you don't look much like an Alice. I mean no offence to you at all Alice. You know when you see someone and their name just fits their appearance. And finally you were sitting shot gun with Edward and I know Jasper well enough that wouldn't leave his loves side. He has told about what he would do when he found his soul mate." She said with a little giggle.

"Well Ang, we better get our stuff out of the van. Did you make up the guest rooms for us again or are you sentencing us to the floor?" Jasper joked.

"Oh I would never do a think. And plus I don't think I could make this lovingly ladies sleep on a floor. Its their decisions if they want to make you sleep on the floor." She gestured to us. We smiled at her and headed back out the door to get out bags.

As soon as we were outside, Edward playful started tickling and the picked me up to twirl me around. "I am going to get Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and little dog too!" I was putting on my best wicked witch impress. I saw him go around the other side of the van. I heard a thud and heard him shouting.

"Get away from me Jessica. I don't like you I never liked." I came around the van and saw some blonde bimbo had him backed up against the van like he was some out the big fat cat corner and was going to eat.

"Eddie poo, you know you love me. I missed you so much." She tried to say in the cute baby voice.

I walked up to them. Edward saw me and started grinning. I knew she couldn't see me. "I would be back off bitch if you like where your nose is right now." I grabbed her wrist and pulled it off the van which was enclosing Edward and threw it back towards her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What are you another one of his cousin's from the other side of the family?" She asked in a fake nice voice.

"No, hussy I am his girl friend. So get your dirty, whore bitch paws off of him." I shouted at her. _Wow that was… WOW! It must be Edward that brings this out in me. _The little slowly started to back away, but didn't leave with giving me a sneer.

After the psycho encounter, we took our stuff inside and started to settle into our home for the next couple of days.

All of us were sitting in the living room watching the guys play Wii. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, who by the way is extremely sweet join us. Edward just knocked Emmett's character out in boxing and then he turned to us on the couch. "So guys what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

Rose stood up and moved closer to him. "Well my Emmy Bear, I was think we all could have a date night tonight and then we can do a group date tomorrow night." she told him.

"That's a great idea." Alice started to bounce. Her and Rose left to go get ready.

I moved to Edward. "So what are doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. I know you will love." I sighed at him.

"You I dislike surprises with a passion right?" I tried not to sound to frustrated.

"You'll love this one I promise!" He kissed me gently as Alice pulled me away towards the stairs.

**EPOV**

_Oh yes, she will love my surprise and already she knows she loves me. Just by the look in her eyes when Lauren tried to force herself on me showed that she loves me and won't share. I know most guys our age would hate that and claim 'your suffocating me', but I don't care. I want to be with her and her alone and I happy that the feelings are mutual. _

I went up to get dressed for our date. I got in the shower. I used my travel sized bottles of my shampoo and body wash. I know Bella loves the smell of it, but I know she will never admit it. _Gah I love this girl. I can't remember my left with out her, even though we have only been together for a short time. _

Finally, I get out of the shower in the bathroom and start to towel dry. Then I heard "What the hell are you two thinking? Your going to kill me and the poor guy.". I laugh at what she said. I am glad she cares about my well being and I wonder what she will be wear if it sparked the kind of reaction from her. I smiled as I got dressed in a white button up dress shirt, black slacks, a black tie, a jacket and some nice Steve Maddens to finish the look off. (A/N: Link to the picture is on my profile.) Then I tried to do the inevitable, taming my bronze locks. The one thing that could never be done. I went down stairs to wait for my girl, my Bella.

About 30 minutes Rose and Alice were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Now presenting our beautiful Bella!" They said in unison.

A gorgeous creature begin to descend the stairs. It was most definitely my Bella, because she started to stumble when she got to the bottom. She was wearing a stunning short strapless black dress. (A/N: Link to the picture is on my profile.)

I went up to her and kissed her cheek. "You look stunning Bells." I smiled that crooked smile I know she loves.

"You don't look that bad either, handsome." She reach to straight my tie and pull me in for a kiss.

I took her by the had and lead her out. I opened her door for her of my uncle's nice BMW. (A/N: Link to the picture is on my profile.) We starting driving to our destination. She reached over and held my hand.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked with a innocent smile across her face.

"Ha, love you thought I would just tell you did you?" I smiled as I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes I did. You know how much I hate surprises." She said.

"I know you will love it." I reassured her as we drove to Navy Pier.

"Oh my god, you taking me here? I have always seen pictures of this place and always wanted to come." She kissed my cheek as we pulled into the parking garage. I got out on my side and went around to open hers. We exited the garage. We walked hand and hand.

We walked a little way to Capri. "I was think so casual Italian tonight." I told her as I led her inside.

As soon as we entered, we greeted by a hostess that took us to a table. Soon our waiter came. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His name tag said 'Mike'. He was basically drooling over Bella. Every time he spoke to her, he just starred at her breasts. _What the hell does he think he is doing? Does he think he is being conspicuous? This will have to stop. _Soon Mike left to place our order.

"I will be back baby. I got to go powder my nose." She smiled and giggled a little at the old movie cliché she used to go to the restroom.

"Don't be too long. You know I am missing you already." I smiled as he started walking away.

After she was out sight, I got the attention of another waiter. "Hello, I know your not my waiter, but I was wondering if we could get a different waiter? Mike seems like a nice guy, but his has been ogling my girlfriend and it is really making her feel uncomfortable." I told him.

He sighed. "Yes, I will be your new waiter. Mike always seems to do this to any pretty lady sitting in his section." He sighed again.

"Thank you very much. Just don't say anything about it when you return." He smiled and headed off towards the kitchen where Mike must have been.

Bella came back to the table. "Did you miss me?" She leaned in to kiss me.

"I always do." As soon as I said that the waiter came with our food.

"Hello, I am Spencer. I will be your waiter for the rest of your evening here. Mike is on his break." He handed our plates.

We ate making idle chit chat. Bella keep on trying to find out what we are doing. I keep telling her I am not telling. Soon I paid the bill and we left.

We walked the short distance to the Chicago Shakespeare Theater. I heard her gasp as we were standing out front. (A/N: Picture of the theater is on my author's profile.) We walked into the lobby. "What are we going to see?" She asked. I smiled and pointed to a sign that said 'Now on stage Short Shakespeare! Romeo and Juliet.' (A/N: Link to a clip of the actual play is on my profile.)

I handed the usher our tickets and he pointed us in the directions of our seats. We were sitting front row center. I heard another gasp from Bella. We sat down in our seats.

"Are you ok love?" I asked.

She pulled me over to her. "Have I told you I love you?" She asked.

"Hmmm. Let me think? No I don't think you have told me in the past 30 seconds." I smiled and we leaned in for a kiss. Soon the curtain was drawn upward and the play started.

It was a beautiful. The original play is great, but this was just exceptional. It was condensed, still great. The actors, actress, sets, and stage direction was just like you would think William Shakespeare would do with a little hint of outside influence.

Finally, the played ended. The audience roared with applause. There was a standing ovation. After it died down and people started to leave. I stood up and took Bella in my arms and guide her to the backstage entrance.

"Where are we going? The exit is the other way." She inquired.

"Well I thought you would want to meet the cast. And I thought since my father was friends with Lee Stark's family. I knew her when I was younger and visited her when I would come back to visit." I said. We walked in the dressing room. I could see Bella was in awww. (A/N: I am not sure if Lee is from Chicago or not. I just made up them knowing each other."

"Edward!" Lee came up to enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey, Lee great performance. This is Bella my girlfriend." Bella was in utter shock.

"Hello Bella. I never thought Edward would ever find the perfect girl. But I think he did." She shook Bella's hand and hugged her.

"Its great meeting you as well. You were superb tonight." She said.

"Why thank you. Why don't we introduce you to rest of the cast and crew." Lee said. She us around meeting everyone.

Soon we send our good byes as we exited out the backstage exit doors. I pulled Bella close as we walked back to the car. We got in drove off back to the house.

"Did you like my surprise?" I smirked.

"I loved it!" She leaned over to kiss me as we approached a red light.

Soon we were back at the house and crawling into bed. _Tonight was a great night. I hope we can come back again. Maybe we will have to do this for our anniversary. _

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 8. I hope this chapter wasn't a total let down. I am also really sorry this chapter took along time to get out. I have been just been busy with my job and some writing issues aka procrastination. I am sorry in the past couple of chapters Edward's POV has taken over. I will try to write more from Bella's POV**

**Please review. Let me know what you think! Thank you a million times in advance! **


	9. Chapter 9: No One

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. My jaw is still on the floor from all the people who actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! I also everyone is enjoying my feistier Bella!**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Daddy's Little Cannibal. She tragically passed on May 8, 2009. And what I understand from the eulogies on her stories she was killed in a drunk driving accident. She wasn't even 19 yet. It made me think about how much your life change in a split second. I know that Stephenie will live on in her stories, the people she touched and those people's stories. I didn't know her personal, but she did effect me. She was one of the first FF authors I read and made me think I could write something some one would actually like. So I am eternally thank to her for her writing. I know she is probably watch us all. RIP Daddy's Little Cannibal. **

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 9: No One**

_I just want you closeWhere you can stay foreverYou can be sureThat it will only get betterYou and me togetherThrough the days and nightsI don't worry 'causeEverything's going to be alrightPeople keep talking they can say what they likeBut all I know is everything's going to be alrightNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I'm feelingNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I feel for you, you, youCan get in the way of what I feel for youWhen the rain is pouring downAnd my heart is hurtingYou will always be aroundThis I know for certainYou and me togetherThrough the days and nightsI don't worry 'causeEverything's going to be alrightPeople keep talking they can say what they likeBut all I know is everything's going to be alrightNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I'm feelingNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I feel for you, you, youCan get in the way of what I feelI know some people search the worldTo find something like what we haveI know people will try, try to divide something so realSo till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no oneNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I'm feelingNo one, no one, no oneCan get in the way of what I feel for you, you, youCan get in the way of what I feel for youoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**BPOV**

As soon as we walked through the front door, the girls grabbed my arm and start to drag me away claiming Edward had me all night and it was time for girl time. I barely got a second to kiss Edward good night on the cheek. There was a sad look on his face as I was pulled away from him.

As we turned the corner and he was out of sight I whimpered. I was pulled down into the basement that looked it was out of the scenes of some teeny bopper movie of a slumber party. My sad face was soon masked with confusion.

"What's all of this?" I asked.

"Girls night…. Slumber Party!" They shouted in unison. All the girls were there Rose, Alice and Angela. They pushed me into the bathroom and told me to change into the pajamas in there. It was a cute dark blue tank top with a lighter blue star in the center and matching blue shorts and stars.

I came out and was pulled down to the millions of pillows and blankets.

"So what did my cousin and you do tonight?" Angela said with a little smirk. I know she must have had some hand in tonight events.

I smiled at her like a little girl who met her favorite boy band member and got a kiss on the cheek. "Well it started with a lovely dinner at a little Italian restaurant where our waiter was flirting with me. And then when I got up to the restroom, I know Edward requested a new waiter." I beamed. Then I started recounting the entire evening events. I spent the most time on the playing meeting the case back stage. I explained the entire night. There were a lot of 'awws' and 'how sweets'. I was on cloud nine and I don't think any thing can knock me down any time soon.

Soon my hazed vision cleared. I turned to Alice. "So what did you and Jasper do tonight?" I asked.

"Well we went to quiet dinner at some mom and pop diner. And then he took me to a private show at the Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum. It was so beautiful starring up at the starring and then starring into my soul mate eyes. And then we both said it." Alice said. (A/N: The link to the Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum website is my profile.)

"And what did you say?" Rose said jokingly.

"I love you." She said sporting a rather new blush I have never witnessed before. All of gasped then congratulated her.

"So Rosie what did you and the big teddy bear do on your date?" Alice teased her.

"Well in true Emmett fashion, which had to involve food and sports or music." She said. We giggled agreeing that it was truly the elements to anything romantic from his standards.

"So we had dinner at a casual restaurant near Wrigley Field. Then went to the Cubs game. They played the Mariners and you know we had to cheer for our home town team. We drank over priced beer and all of the baseball food of hot dogs, peanuts and cracker jack. But all of our cheering didn't help. Mariners lost 5-6. Then we drove the streets of Chicago taking all in all the sights again and then came home where we took Bella hostage."(A/N: I am not sure if the Mariners and Cubs even play. Also the link to the Cubs website is on my profile.)

Finally our eyes turned to Angela. "So what did Ben and you do?" I asked.

"Well since we live here we just stayed in. Ordered Chinese and watched some movies. We just cuddled on the couch." She was grinning like kid on Christmas morning.

We just smiled and laid back on the blankets and smiled in took in our great evenings. Soon Angela turned on the DVD. It was 'Pretty and Pink'. As we watched I said "Always wished that something like this would happen to me high school." I smiled.

"You know this is set in this neighborhood, Highland Park." Angie commented. We watched as we munched on popcorn. Soon I noticed everyone fell asleep but me. I turned off the DVD player and the TV. I laid back and start to fall asleep, dreaming about the man of my dreams, Edward.

**************

The day went by rather slowly and boring. We spent all day loafing around the house with our significant others.

Alice jumps up from Jasper's arms. "Guys! We need to do something tonight." She said.

"Yeah we need to do something fun." Emmett chimed in. Angela smile at Alice. I see the cogs turning her head.

"What do you have in mind tonight?" Edward asked.

She grinned wickedly. "I was thinking karaoke tonight." She said.

All of us girls agreed and gave our guys the puppy dog pouts to get them to agree. All of them agreed. Then I was pulled up the stairs to get ready. _Gah I think that they are going to pull my shoulder out of its socket. _

**********

Finally I was walking down the stairs dressed for casually for our group karaoke night. The dressed me in a vintage Beatles shirt, jeans and some very dangerous heels. (A/N: Link in my profile.) It was casual, yet stunning. Everyone else was dressed similarly. Edward was in a black shirt, dark jeans, dark sneakers and a black beanie cap. (A/N: Link in my profile minus the white over shirt.)

The couples left together in Ben's SUV and Edward drove his uncle's car. We finally pulled up in front of the Wooden Nickel, that had a huge sign out front that said 'Karaoke Night!'. We soon made our way in and found a table rather close to the table. The guys went to the bar to get our drinks and ordered some appetizers for us to snack on.

Rose leaned into the table. "So are you guys going to sing tonight?" She asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. "So what are you going to sign?" She asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out." I told them.

"Well girls! We should sing." Angela said.

"Ooo Ooo we should sing Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' ." Alice squealed. They all nodded. Soon the guys came back and we thanked them. Then us girls and Em got up to put our names on the list to sing tonight.

As soon as we finished our first round of drinks and a basket of fries, the emcee of the karaoke night was calling Emmett on stage.

"Well that's me guys." Emmett bounded towards the stage.

He took his place on the stage and took the mic. He looked at Rosalie and said "This song is for you.".

'Here (In Your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye started to play.

_I like where we are,When we drive, in your carI like where we are.... HereCause our lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brushOur lips can touch here_

Emmett started to mimicked Forrest Kline.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to meWhisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsI like where you sleep,When you sleep, next to me.I like where you sleep... hereOur lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brushOur lips can touch hereWell you are the one, the one that lies close to meWhisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsOur lips, can touchOur lips, can touch...hereYou are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in yourYou are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you, I miss youI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsHere in your in your arms._

"I love you Rose." He said as he handed the mic back to the emcee.

"Next up is Rose, Alice, and Angela sing the Madonna hit 'Like a Virgin'." The host said. And the girls were up on stage in a flash. The song started and they sung together perfectly.

I was unsure if Angela was a virgin, but I know that Ali isn't. All of us have heard Em and Rose so we know that she isn't.

In the middle of the song I turned to Edward. "So are you going to sing tonight baby?" I asked as I pouted some.

"I don't think so. I need to save my voice for the show tomorrow night." He told me. I frowned.

"I am singing." As I said that the girls finished up and I was being beaconed on stage.

The first notes of the song start to flow. And I began to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I knowThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh ohI got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ringAnd said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yesOh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I smiled at Edward. He came up and met me after I got of the stage. He kissed me and then went to the emcee and whisper something to him.

"Next up is Edward singing to his Bella." He said. Edward took the mic and began to sing.

_Oh, it is loveFrom the first time I set my eyes upon yoursThinking oh, is it love?Oh dearIt's been hardly a momentAnd you are already missedThere is still a bit of your skinThat I've yet to have kissedOh say please do not goBut you know, oh, you know that I mustOh say I love you soBut you know, oh, you know you can trustWe'll be holding hands once againAll our broken plans I will mendI will hold you tight so you knowIt is love from the firstTime I pressed my hand into yoursThinking oh is it love?Oh, dear, it's been hardly three daysAnd I'm longing to feel your are several daysUntil I can see your sweet say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with meOh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll beSomeday holding hands in the endAll our broken plans will have beenI will kiss you soft so you knowIt is love from the firstTime I pressed my lips against yoursThinking oh is it love?Your heart may long for love that is more nearSo when I'm gone these words will be hereTo ease every fearAnd dry up every tearAnd make it very clearI kiss you and I knowIt is love from the firstTime I pressed my lips against yoursThinking oh is it love?Oh it is love from the firstTime I pressed my lips against yoursThinking oh is it love?I kiss you and I knowIt is love from the firstTime I pressed my lips onto yoursThinking oh is it love?_

_Oh my god! I love this man. _Edward walked off stage and back to our table. I was utterly floored. All I could do is kiss him.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 9. I hope this chapter wasn't a total let down. I am also really sorry this chapter took along time to get out. I have been just been busy with my job and some writing issues aka procrastination. Here is a chapter just from Bella's POV.**

**And also read please keep Daddy's Little Cannibal's family and friends in your thoughts and prayers.**

**Please review. Let me know what you think! Thank you a million times in advance! **


	10. Chapter 10: All This Time

**A/N: To Everyone who faithfully read my story or the newbies who just started reading this story:**

**You like me you really like me! ****J**** Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts and what not. My jaw is still on the floor from all the people who actually like my stories. I try to reply to everyone who reviews. If I didn't respond to you I am very sorry! I am really sorry this took so long, I am such a procrastinator. I have been busy with work and have been consumed by a fan fic I am reading. I suggest that you check out Ready Made Family by . Also I have be busy watch the Stanley Cup Finals, which I might say my favorite, the Pittsburgh Penguins just own last night. (June 12, 2009)! Way to go Pens!**

**Here is my next chapter. ENJOY! **

**Yet again I do not own Twilight and its characters. They are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 10: All This Time**

_Hey, well you figured me outAnd that's alright now we've got something to talk aboutMonth of September, fourth floor apartmentWe were the leaves, careless, and fallingNo medicine can save us nowAll of our secrets are coming outEven though it was perfectYou'll just say thatAll of this time, we have been pretendingBelieving our own lies, so we never have to give inWe questioned purity as we dragged white sheets through the dirt of our jealousyWe're still pretending our hearts are mendedSafe from denial yet so defensiveSo obvious we need a changeBut telling the truth would feel so strangeEven though it was perfectYou'll just sayAll of this time, we have been pretendingBelieving our own lies, so we never have to give inAnd it's all so familiar that I don't rememberWhere we went wrong, where did we go...All of this time, we have been pretendingBelieving our own lies, so we never have to give inAll of this time, we have been pretendingBelieving our own lies, so we never have to give inAnd it's all so familiar that I don't rememberWhere we went wrongwhere did we go wrong?...go wrong...Where did we go wrong?_

**EPOV**

_Last night was one of the best times I ever had. Bella professed her love in song with out singing with me. And in turn I sang another song to her. She knows I love her more than my own life. _We came home from karaoke and went straight to bed. Bella was in my arms the entire time. _I don't know how my arms felt before she came into my life. Now they feel so empty with out her in them. _.

I whisper to her as we both began to fall asleep, "I love you Bella Swan.".

"MMM, I love you too." She murmured as the sleep over took her.

"I love you for always." I smiled as she snuggled closer to me. And we both fell asleep in each others arms. At that moment I know these arms were made for only one person, maybe some day possibly more. I saw a flashes of little girl with Bella's wavy hair, my hair color, both of our pale complexion and darker green, which I assume is a mixture of my green eyes and Bella's brown ones. She was so beautiful and I could wait to have her in my arms. _Oh how I love her, even though she is just something that my mind created. This thought of the future is the one that I want and will make happen. _

**********

I woke up about 11 am and realized there was something missing. More specifically some one was missing from my arms. _Oh where is my Bella? _I listen carefully for anything giving away where she is. The house was dead silent, no sounds of people chattering, water running in the shower, nothing but silence. Then I heard it. I heard the sound of metal clanking on the tile floor of what I assumed was kitchen.

I got up and slipped on my pair of jeans from last night and walked out of the room to go find the source the loud clank I heard. The house was too quite for everyone to be here, especially Emmett. He doesn't know the meaning of a whisper.

I snuck into the kitchen where I say Bella gracefully moving around the kitchen as she sang along with the iHome she was using in the kitchen.

She was singing along Jason Mraz.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt itI tried to be chill but you're so hot that I meltedI fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get backBefore the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestestAnd nothing's going to stop me but divine interventionI reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn someBut I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yoursWell open up your mind and see like meOpen up your plans and then you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find love love love loveListen to the music of the moment people, dance and singWe're just one big familyAnd it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

I snuck behind her and wrapped her up in my arms. I started to sing the rest of the song to her.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm sureThere's no need to complicate, our time is shortThis is our fate, I'm yoursD-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-doBut do you want to come onScooch on over closer dearAnd I will nibble your earI've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirrorAnd bending over backwards just to try to see it clearerBut my breath fogged up the glassAnd so I drew a new face and I laughedI guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reasonTo rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasonsIt's what we aim to do, our name is our virtueBut I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours(I won't hesitate)Open up your mind and see like me(No more, no more)Open up your plans and man you're freeLook into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)So please don't, please don't, please don't(There's no need to complicate)There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)'Cause our time is short(This is our fate)This is, this is, this is our fateI'm yours_

Just as the song finished, the door bell rang. "I got it baby." I told her. I peeled away from her as I walked to the door.

I opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the fake girl at door.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar?" I could see her looking pass me to see if anyone else was me.

"No! Walk your ass to the store and leave me alone." I spat at Jessica as I tried to slam the door on her. But she pushed the door and forced her way inside.

"I just need some sugar and I know you can give me some of your sweet, sweet sugar." She tired to give a sexy wink.

"No! Get out of her or I will forced to call the authorities." I yelled as she started to throw herself at me.

Next I knew Bella was prying the Jessica off me.

"Bitch, I thought I told you before back off my boy friend before I kick your ass." She said. _Damn she is being forceful and getting me all hot and bothered._

"He is mine. He is only playing with you because he wants me to get mad and jealous. You know they say make up sex is the best sex!" She said. Bella grabbed a fistful of fake blonde hair.

" Now listen here whore. Edward would never degrade himself by ever doing anything with you." She said as Jessica took a swing at her, but missed. Bella retaliated but punching her square in the nose.

"Oh my god bitch you broke my nose! And I just got that…" She trailed off.

"You better get that nose looked at Jess. I hope you surgeon can fix that bad nose job of yours." I said as she turned and ran away holding her nose.

I shut the door and turned to Bella. "Baby are you okay?" I asked.

"I am alright." She tried to hide her right hand, the hand that broke Jessica's nose with.

I took her hand. "No your not okay. Your hand is swelling." I quickly felt up the bones in her hand to make sure it wasn't broken. I knew what to do because I have seen Carlisle do it before. I looked at her. "So what's the diagnosis doc? Do I have to visit one of the fine ER here in Chicago?" She asked with a little smirk.

I smiled at her and shook my head no. I went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas for her hand. "Here put this on you hand." I said.

"Damn, how am I going to finish the brownies? I want to make some goodies for the road tonight." She pouted.

"Well I will finish them. Just tell me what to do." I smiled at her. She told me what do as she sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Well wanting for the brownies finished. One of my favorite songs came on the iHome. We both started to sing it.

_Just a small town girlLivin' in a lonely worldShe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhereJust a city boyBorn and raised in South DetroitHe took the midnight trainGoin' anywhereA singer in a smoky roomA smell of wine and cheap perfumeFor a smile they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the nightWorkin' hard to get my fillEverybody wants a thrillPayin' anything to roll the diceJust one more timeSome will winSome will loseSome were born to sing the bluesOh, the movie never endsIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searchingIn the nightStreetlights, peopleLivin' just to find emotionHidin', somewhere in the nightDon't stop believin'Hold on to the feelin'Streetlights, peopleDon't stop believin'Hold onStreetlights, people_

With the end of the song, the oven timer went off. I grabbed the oven mitts and took the brownies on the cooling rack on the counter next to Bella. Then I heard the front door slam and the sound of everyone walking into the kitchen.

"Mmmm what smells good?" Jasper asked.

"Brownies" Bella said.

"Yeah we had an unexpected guest. Jessica." I said.

"Surprise, surprise the bitched showed up. What did she do?" Rose feigned shock.

I smiled at Rose and the rest of our friends. "She broke her nose, when she was try to attack me." I told them with my trade mark evil smirk.

Finally the words clicked and they all notice the frozen peas that are melting against Bella's hand. "Oh my god Bella! Are you okay? Do we need to get you to the ER to check out your hand?" Alice asked with true concern in her voice for her best friend.

"I am fine Ali, Doctor Edward here check it out and told me it isn't broken. It will just bruise. And that is the reason for the peas." She raised the package of peas with her good hand. Everyone just started laughing as we ate brownies. I had to fight Emmett to save some brownies for our trip tomorrow.

**********

**BPOV**

Finally the swelling went down in my hand. It only hurt a little bit. We just grabbed a quick dinner and now we are off to the venue. Tonight is the night for the Chicago show. I say some flyers tacked up on the telephone poles near the venue. 'Chicago's home town boy comes back.' and then it listed the band; New Dawn, The Story Changes, The Hanks, Ionia and Signal Home. (A/N: All the bands I listed are real. They are friends of mine and I will post a link to their myspaces on my profile.)

We parked in the back, the guys started to unload as we carried the merch to set up the table in the back. As the guys track in and out, us girls decided to check out the neighborhood. We went around to the front venue where we were met with New Dawn fans. Tons of young girls with pictures of our guy on the front like the girl back at an 'NSYNC concert in the early '90s. Then I small a group of girls that were more our age. Then I heard the shrill voice I didn't want to hear!

"Yeah that girl that claims to be Edward's girlfriend got mad at me when he caught us making out on the couch." Jessica said with a fake sob. The other girls around her started to talk telling her 'they were sorry to hear about me punching her for something that was meant to be.'

I just stepped into the circle with Alice and Rosalie right behind me. I know they got my back. "So who broke you nose again?" Alice asked. Jessica's back was to us.

"That bitch that has her hands all over my Eddie." She said as she turned around. And was face to face with me, there had to be less then 5 inches between us.

"What did you say?" I spat at her. She start to quiver in my present.

"Nothing. I said nothing at all." She lied.

"You need to tell the true. I broke that horrible nose job of yours as you threw yourself at my boyfriend! Oh wait, didn't tell you I never want to see your face around me or my boyfriend ever again and her you are." I yelled at her. I motioned to her like I was going to punch her again and she flinched. She was scared and fled quick with her small band of blonde bimbos.

We turned to walk back to the back. "Oh my god you are Bella, the girl who sang with Edward on youtube?" A young girl probably barely old enough to be here by herself.

"Yup that's me. Hey are you here by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you parents know where you are? I don't mean it as an insult or anything. You just look really young?" She babbled a little.

"Well I don't take any offense. I am 12 and yes my parents know where I am. My brother is inside. He is the band Ionia. Blaise (Its pronounced Blaze.) is my big brother. I am Hanna by the way." She said.

We hung out with Hanna before the show, went to Starbucks for over priced coffee (in Hanna's case over priced hot chocolate) and bake goods. We chatted and got to know each other until it was about a half an hour before the show started. We walked through the back door and headed back to the merch table where the guys were sitting.

"Hey love where were you?" Edward asked as he kissed me and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Outside, we had another confrontation with Jessica. She was out there telling lies and I scared her away." I said with pride in my voice.

"Our little, sweet, innocent Bells scared some one? Did you hit her again? Did you break her jaw?" Emmett said in his boisterous voice.

"No Emmy Bear she didn't nothing of the liking. She just told her off and motioned like she was going to hit her." Rose said.

"Yeah! She put that trash talking girl in her place." Hanna said.

"Why hello there sweetie, who are you?" Jasper asked as he bend down and kiss her hand.

"HANNA! HANNA! Where are you?" Blaise screams.

"I AM OVER HERE!" She yells back. "I am Hanna by the way and that's my big brother." She said as she beamed a smile at Jasper.

Blaise comes up to us. "There you are. I thought I lost you. Mom would kill me if I lost you." He said. "Hey you guys. Thanks for keeping her entertained." He said. The guy and Blaise and the guys started talking music and us girls started chit chatting.

Soon the show started. Bands played. We sold merch. Talked with fans of the guys and now the guys were up on stage playing. I decided I would be joining guys on the stage to reprise Edward and mine' cover of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart".

"This song goes out to Hanna and the many of people who on youtube left great comments." I said as we started our song.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for being not stoning me with virtual stones. I am really sorry it has taken forever. **


	11. Chapter 11: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. Again I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. I do not own any of the actual bands either. They both are bands who I am friends with. I don't think they will mind me using them. They will be glad I am getting their names out there. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 **

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4Givin' me more love than I have ever hadMake it all better when I'm feelin' sadTell me that I'm special even when I know I'm notMake it feel good when I hurt so badBarely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found youI love bein' around youYou make it easyAs easy as 1, 2 (1, 2, 3, 4)There's only one thing to doThree words for youI love youThere's only one way to sayThose three words and that's what I'll doI love youGivin' me more love from the very startPiece me back together when I fall apartTell me things you never even tell your closest friendsMake it feel good when I hurt so badBest that I've had, I'm so glad I found youI love bein' around youYou make it easy, as easy as 1, 2 (1, 2, 3, 4)There's only one thing to doThree words for youI love youThere's only one way to sayThose three words and that's what I'll doI love you(I love) I love youYou make it easy, as easy as 1, 2 (1, 2, 3, 4)There's only one thing to doThree words for youI love youThere's only one way to sayThose three words and that's what I'll doI love you(I love) I love you1, 2, 3, 4(I love) I love you(I love) I love you _

**BPOV**

Chicago was great while it lasted. It was great meeting Edward's cousin and his Chi town friends. And I love the new found confidence and spunk the advances of Jessica unwanted advances stirred up. But now we are back on the road. _Watch out east coast here we come! _

After leaving Chicago we played random dates in Dayton, Ohio, Cleveland, Ohio, a smaller town in Pennsylvania called Erie I believe (It was a beautiful place. We got to go to beach on Presque Isle peninsula and a trip to this small amusement/ water park, Waldameer. I loved it because it wasn't one of those super over priced that are like in every state.). Last night we were in Philly and now here we sit with 2 days off before we have to be in some town New Jersey.

Right now we are sitting the basement of this really nice girl, Erin's living room. She is letting us hang out at her apartment that she shares with her boyfriend, Nick. All of us were intrigued watching some episode of The Cleaner. This is a good episode about a brother of an striving actress discovers his sister cocaine addiction and tries to get William's crew to help, Akani races to find Sweton after he mysteriously goes missing. (A/N: This the actually episode of The Cleaner Jackson Rathbone is in. It is a great episode! I got this part directly from IMDB. ) Then we were all broken out of our trance when Edward's cell phone rang. He answered it and walked into the other room. We didn't pay attention to the show anymore, we trying so hard to eavesdrop on Edward's phone call.

It seemed like hours before Edward re entered the room, but actually it was like 20 minutes tops. He had a look of complete shock on his face.

"Edward, man what's wrong? Did someone die?" Em asked in his normal boisterous voice.

Edward just shook his head no.

"Then what is it hun?" I asked.

"That was an executive at Doghouse Records. He listened to our music on myspace and there is a opening spot at the Bowery Ballroom tonight for The Honorary Title. And they are sending their music scout to listen to us." He tried to remain calm.

Everyone just starred at him in total shock and disbelief.

"You are shitting me. We just didn't get offered an opening slot at the Bowery tonight." Jasper said.

"Yes Jazz, Bowery Ballroom tonight opening for The Honorary Title. I would never joke about any thing this serious. If you don't believe me call the executive back, his name is John." He tossed his phone towards Jasper.

After starring at Edward more we know that he isn't lying to us. "How my god guys we are playing the Bowery in 6 hours." Edward said in an excited voice.

Erin came in at that moment. "So what are you guys up today? You know that I will be working all day and it's a nice day. So you guys should got to NYC for some fun." She asked.

We went on and told her about the Bowery tonight and then we off to NYC for a few hours of sight seeing.

"Well take Nick's car. And we will drive the van to Bowery and meet you guys there. Have fun today."

**EPOV**

After seeing Erin off to work, we headed off to the city. Erin told us we could borrow Nick's SUV. (A/N: Picture of Nick's SUV in my profile.)

All six of got in the car, Jasper decided he was driving. I think that its best if he drives because we all know Emmett has road rage and the closeness of the city would just inflame it more. And I don't think any one wants me to drive, afraid they might have a heart attack from how fast I would zoom through the tight, crowd streets.

After getting in Alice plugged in Nick's Garmin GPS system and search for a ferry that will take us to the Statue of Liberty. That ferry happened to be leaving from Battery City Park.

"Hey Jazz, can me make a stop at Best Buy?" I asked with 5 questioning faces looking at me.

"Sure, what are we picking up?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I said as we drove off to the electronics super store.

We finally parked outside of the store. All of us walked in. Jasper and Alice went to look at cds and Rose and Em went the video games. As I drug Bella off to the digital cameras.

"What are we doing over here?" She looked at all the camera.

"Which one do you like?" I looked at her. I saw her starring at a Nikon Coolpix 12.1 mega pixel digital camera.

I grabbed the first sales associate. "I take that camera with 8 GB memory card and case." She handed me a box with a bundle box with accessories as she got the keys to get the camera. (A/N: Picture on my profile.)

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" Bella asked.

"Buying us a camera. I know we are going to need one and I don't understand why I didn't get one before." I smile that dazzling grin I know that melts her heart.

"But sweetheart, that came is $400 and with the bundle is a total of $470." She with a little worry in her voice.

"Nope, we are getting it and your going to enjoy it." We walked to the cash registers, paid for our purchase and met the rest of our party. And then we back on the road again.

**********

When we arrived we find a parking ramp to park in walked into the park. Jasper and Alice went to go get the tickets to Statue. As the rest of us look at the tacky tourist stuff they were selling down by the ferry dock. Bella was clicking away taking pictures. Soon Alice and Jasper came back to us with our tickets.

"The ferry leaves in 10 minutes. We better get in line." She pointed to the line that was forming in front of a ferry called Miss New York. (A/N: I think that is the name of the ferry I took when I went to the statue like 6 years ago. I am sorry for any inaccuracies.)

All of us got in line. As we got close to the water it was a little colder. Bella shivered a bit. I wrapped my arms around her as we stood in line. The other guys mimicked and matched us.

"Finally! I never thought this damn line would move. I want to see lady liberty before I am an old man." Emmett grumbled.

"Shut up." Rose said as she playfully slapped his arm. Then he turned her to kiss her cheek.

First stop was Ellis Island. Alice told us we have a couple of hours there. We walked around looking at all the names on the wall of the immigrants. The couples went off to see they could find some long lost relatives.

Bella told me about her family heritage. Her great, great, great grand parents were from some town in Italy. And I told her about my family who were from England.

Then we stop at one spot and there they were. 'Sophia and Giuseppe Swan'. These were Bella family. We took several pictures of it. Then Bella drug me off to find my family. We found my family, 'Edmond and Mary Masen'. This makes me feel closer to my family that I never knew and it felt great to walk where they once walked. I just wished my parents would of gotten to see this. To my knowledge they never made it out here, but I know that they are looking down from heaven now. They are probably hanging out with both Edmond and Mary right now.

After walking around the island more I heard the horn off the ferry blowing which meant it was arriving. We meet the rest of our group as boarded the ferry to go to the statue

When we arrived Emmett was bouncing up and down about it.

"I want to be on the top of the world with my girl and friends." he was basically dragging us to the statue and then up the millions of steps to the crown.

When we reached the top. We all look out at the city. All of looked so happy together. Then I heard Em clear his throat to get our attention. He knelt down on one knee in front of the stunned Rose. "Rosie, I have known you forever and I will love you forever. You are my angel. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked a little worried. _I think he is afraid she might say no._

"Emmy bear, you know I love you…. I will always love you…." She said. Em's face grew more fearful. "And yes I will marry you." She screamed.

Bella was snapping pictures left and right. Then there was squeals of happiness coming from the girls and the other people that were in the crown with us erupted and a round of applause.

After that we headed back to the SUV to do some couple sight seeing. Em and Rose decided they wanted to go to FAO Schwarz toy story, Alice and Jasper were going to Fifth Avenue and Bryant Park and Bells and I are hanging out Central Park. And we would meet up here later.

After all of departed, I decided the first thing we were going to do is one of those horse drawn carriage rides through the park. We got into the carriage and soon we were on our way. We just cuddled together in silence. Then Bella broke the silence.

"Edward what do you think happened to Jesse Camp?" She said in a serious tone.

"Who? Do you mean that homeless looking kid with the high pitch voice that was on TRL in the late '90s?" I asked.

"Yes, I was listening to the 100 Monkeys song 'Small Lean'. Do you think he adjusted well adult?" She looked at me.

"I am not sure sweetheart. I am bet he is find." I kissed her head. We continued on the ride.

"Baby, I love you. I don't mean to scare you any way, but I want to let you know that one day I will do the same thing Emmett did today with Rose." I smiled at her.

"What drag me up thousands of stairs and back down. Then take me to a toy store?" She said with a giggle.

"No, I was talking about asking you to be my wife." She smiled at me as she cuddled more into me. After the ride finished we walked around and took tons and tons of pictures.

Soon we met up with everyone for food at The Boathouse. (A/N: Link to it is in my profile.) We quickly were seated and we order. Emmett told us about the fun he and Rose had on the piano that was featured in the movie 'Big'. Then he gave the girls some gifts. They gave Alice a cute cuddly penguin that was holding with another penguin. The tag said "Warming up each other hearts.'. She awed and thanked them. Then she handed Bella a lion and a lamb.

"Why did you pick these ones?" She asked.

"I don't know they just reminded us of you and Eddie here." Rose smiled and I didn't feel the need to kill her for using that damn, dreaded nickname.

Bella love them. She named them after us. And then we ordered our food.

**BPOV**

Then Alice went on about all the stuff she bought all of us on Fifth Avenue. Then she made the us girls jealous when us told who she bumped into in front of a fabric store. She ran in Christian Siriano. She told us about how she almost died of shock and sounded like a giddy fan girl. When they talked about his summer collection.

She finish up her story, we finished eating and paid and left. It was time to leave to meet Erin and Nick at the Bowery.

**A/N: Guys I apologize for my lack of new chapters, I had a bit of writer's block and procrastinatitus aka procrastination. I kind of knew what to write but I got some inspiration in the mail. Back in October on Twilight Anonymous I saw this thing that some one start called 'Picks for Jacksper.'. I decided I would send Jackson some picks and I would chance sending a pictured for him to sign in a postage paid envelope. I had giving up on getting back since it had been 8 months. Then Monday when I got home I saw my mail sitting on the top of my printer in my room. I saw the envelope and thought 'hey that looks like my hand writing.' and it was. I opened it and found the picture I sent. He autographed, "Jackie- Much Love. Jackson Rathbone"! I am still bouncing off the wall! **

**Well I hope you like this chapter! Let me know if you love it or hate or whatever. **


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I am sorry its taking forever! My cousin was in a bad car accident and I have a bit of writer's block and procrastination. I hope everyone enjoys it. Again I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. I do not own any of the actual bands either. Most of the bands I mention in this story are either friends of mine's band or bands I love and most I have seen or at least wish I have. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 12: Interlude**

_And they meetLate on a SaturdayIn the gripOf winter's chapped lipsOne's blind To all he has insideOne's sureThat he knows what life's got in storeAnd when the starsAnd drunks have left the barHe says we've just met But I've seen you aroundCan we share a carBack to my place with movies made about outer space And so it seems they're off to share their wasted dreams _

**EPOV**

After our great day, we finally met up with Erin and Nick. I was in shock and aw standing in front of this great New York venue. But I wish we could play at CBGBs. I devastated when it was closed a couple of years again.

"Hey guys, I am not sure where we go. Let me go see where we should pull up to load in and then park." I said.

"Okay I we'll be waiting." Nick said. _Wow I think that's the first time I really heard him talk. He seems like a really chill, quiet dude. _

I knocked on the front door and a girl answered. "Hey, I am Edward Cullen from New Dawn. I was wondering where we should park the van to load out and where to park after?" I asked this little woman with darker red hair and freckles.

"Oh your Edward? Come in. My boss told me to on the look out for you and your band mates. Oh I almost forgot I am Fallon from Doghouse." She said eagerly. As grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the venue. She started to ramble on about the show and how much she loves the demo that we sent to the record company a few weeks ago.

"Wait Fallon! What demo? We never sent a demo to Doghouse. We were going to, but the opportunity to go on tour was sprung upon us and we didn't have a chance to mail you one." I was in shocked.

"It just came a couple of weeks ago with a letter with the dates you would be in the New York and your cell phone number. And now I think about it, it didn't have a return address. I just ruled out as a frivolous mistake." I was just trying to think of who could of sent that demo. _Who ever it is deserves a hug. _I just 'hmmed' at what she said.

"Well, Fallon where should I tell the guys to go?" I asked.

"I will show you." She and walked out the front door. We walked to the van. I could see Bella glaring at Fallon. She ran over to me and kissed me. She grabbed my hand as we walked towards our friends.

I pulled Bella into my side and kissed her cheek. I whisper gently in her ear "Jealous much love?".

She stood up on her tip toes, "Who won't be when they have a walking GQ model as a boyfriend." I snickered a little and kiss her real quick.

We approached the van. Everyone was sitting around and inside the van. The doors were wide open.

"Where the hell were you Edward? We don't have all fucking day." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Rose smacked him and pointed towards Fallon.

I introduced everyone to Fallon and told her what she told me. All of got in the van and she should us where to load out and then told us about the private parking lot in the back where we should park.

We pulled up to the back doors and started to load out. Fallon showed the girls to set up the merch table. We carried in the merch bins first so they could set up as we loaded the heavy equipment in.

**BPOV**

We are in the greatest city in the United States and I have never ever thought I would be here. I always thought I would leave the Pacific Northwest region of the States. This summer has changed everything. I am seeing the United States with my best friend and my new best friends. I get to see a great show every night and once in awhile when I get up enough nerve I get to be part of it for one song. And the best part of this summer is that I have a beautiful green eyed, bronze haired man who is my other half to my whole. _He completes me! I know, I know I am sounding like a cheesy like from a Tom Cruise/ Renée Zellweger movie. _But it is oh so true. He has been my miss puzzle piece of this crazy puzzle of my life. I have only really dated one person before Edward. And that was Jake, my childhood best friend. But we broke it off after about a month mutually because we both could feel our relationship was not boyfriend/ girlfriend, but more of a brother/ sister relationship.

Everyone had a great day together and alone as couples. And today is day that my two newest friend got engaged. I am so happy. Today has been a great day, but tonight is going to the cherry on top of the sundae. We are at the famous Bowery Ballroom. The guys get to play in front of a NYC crowd and for some Doghouse records executives who can decide there musical futures. Finally they get to play with one of the best bands ever to come out of Brooklyn, The Honorary Title and I am just along for the ride.

The guys were busy loading out as we were setting up the merch table. Fallon came back to help us and chatted some. She told us how she made her way through the ranks at Doghouse from starting out as a measly college intern no more that 4 years ago.

She told us about her first day as an intern just being the gopher, getting Starbucks and picking the executives dry cleaning. And the she told us about her most recent project, she help sign the band, Weatherbox, who was on tour with The Honorary Title their last major US tour.

Fallon is so great and so easy to become friends with. She seriously is the sweetest girl ever. She knew all of us girls were excited for the show and she offered to man the merch table while the guys played their set. So we can watch them from the side of the stage. We finished setting up and explained every thing about the merch, the prices, how to keep tallies of the stuff we sold and our entire set up.

**********

Soon the first band started. I believe their name was Jealousy Curve. (A/N: This is actual band that I have seen a couple of time. They are very nice guys.) They are from Philadelphia I believe. They were good. I would say they are rock with a hint of indie. _I will definitely being buying their cd before the night is over and possible tell the band themselves hope much I like their stuff._

**EPOV **

I sat behind the merch table with my love in my lap.

"Well guys I see my boss just got here. I better go greet him. I will see you guys later and if I don't see you before you take the stage 'Break a leg'" Fallon smiled and headed towards a few men dressed in business suits.

All of watched the first band take the stage. Jealousy Curve, they said that they are Philly locals and are glad they come in the city play at a great venue.

They played their first song. After the song finished their lead singer, who told the crowd his name is Michael started talking. "Thank you. Thank you. I know most of you might have heard of us because we play the city almost as much as we play out home town of Philly. Most of you are probably to The Honorary Title. *the crowd starts to go awhile* Is any one here to see the great up and coming band that is up next, New Dawn?" He asked.

I was expecting to be able to hear crickets or maybe some cheering from the girls and Emmett because that's something they would do. But I was surprised when about 30 people the crowd started to cheer. I was so surprised.

The band started to play again. And finally they finished. Emmett and Jasper detached from their girls to go set up. I just held out to Bella, not wanted to let go. We stood up and she walked me towards the stage. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, we stopped, turned and a guy and girl in front of us. From what I could tell I would assume they were twins. I smiled at they.

The girl smiled and started to talk. "Hi, I am Brenna, but my friends call me B. I just want to say that my brother and I love your band. We drove the 5hours to Philadelphia from Pittsburgh to see you guys last night and then they 2 hours from Philly to NYC." She said.

"Yeah were only planning on staying the night in the hotel and then we found out you guys were playing the Bowery tonight. Oh by the way I Brennan and she is my twin sister. I am sorry she gets so excited about your band. She has loved you since she found you guys through another band on myspace. And then she told me I had to listen to this awesome Washington band. Now I am hooked too." He said we as much excitement as his sister.

"Why thank you guys! I am sorry we didn't make it down to Pittsburgh. Did you guys make it up to the Erie show?" I asked.

"Yeah we did! We went the Cleveland show and we had to come down here to see you because we don't know when your going to all big and famous and see you guys on MTV. Then never get to meet you guys again." B said.

"Well I am glad you like them. Do you guys want to join me the girls watching from the side of the stage?" Bella asked them. Their jaws dropped and basically hit the floor. "Well I guess we can that as a yes." I chuckled a little. They followed us to the stage and they stood with girls.

As we played I glance over at Bella. _Damn I love that girl. I want to wake up to her beautiful face for the rest of my left. I will be here with her until she tells me to leave. I hope and pray that never happens. _

Our set was almost over. I pull my acoustic guitar off of the guitar stand that was situated in front of Em's drum kit. "We have about two songs left. And you have been a great crowd and the band every one to came to see is up next, The Honorary Title. Well this a Death Cab for Cutie cover song. Bella, love this song explains what would happen if I ever lost you. I pray I never loose you! You know I love you so damn much." I smiled as I started sing.

_Love of mineSomeday you will dieBut I'll be close behindI'll follow you into the darkNo blinding lightOr tunnels to gates of whiteJust our hands clasped so tightWaiting for the hint of a sparkIf heaven and hell decideThat they both are satisfiedIlluminate the "No"s on their vacancy signsIf there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the darkAnd Catholic schoolAs vicious as Roman ruleI got my knuckles bruisedBy a lady in black__And I held my tongueAs she told me "Son,Fear is the heart of love"So I never went backIf heaven and hell decideThat they both are satisfiedIlluminate the "No"s on their vacancy signsIf there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the darkYou and meHave seen everything to seeFrom Bangkok to CalgaryAnd the soles of your shoesAre all worn downThe time for sleep is nowIt's nothing to cry about'Cause we'll hold each other soonIn the blackest of roomsIf heaven and hell decideThat they both are satisfiedIlluminate the "No"s on their vacancy signsIf there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the darkThen I'll follow you into the dark _

As I finished singing, I looked over at my love and I could see tears running down here face. "I didn't mean to make you cry my lovely Bella. To make it better will you please come up here and sing with me?" I said to you. She nodded her head and came on stage with.

"Everyone welcome, the beautiful and talented Bella Swan who happens to my beautiful girlfriend.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doorsLeading you down into my coreWhere I've become so numb without a soulMy spirit sleeping somewhere coldUntil you find it there and lead it back home(Wake me up) Wake me up inside(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've becomeNow that I know what I'm withoutYou can't just leave meBreathe into me and make me realBring me to life(Wake me up) Wake me up inside(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've becomeBring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)Bring me to lifeFrozen inside without your touch, without your loveDarling, only you are the life among the dead(All this time I can't believe I couldn't seeKept in the dark but you were there in front of me)I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems Got to open my eyes to everything(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)Don't let me die here (There must be something more)Bring me to life(Wake me up) Wake me up inside(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've becomeBring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)Bring me to life _

As the song ended I said, "Everyone give it up for the amazing Bella" the crowd erupted in cheers and claps. Bella blushes and gives a little bow and walks off stage. "Well thank you guys. You have been a great crowd." And then were off the stage. Everyone congratulated us. And we watched THT and then loaded out. The twins help us out and we said our good byes to them as they headed back to their hotel.

All of walked back into the venue one more time to get the last bits of merch and head out. Sitting by out merch table was Fallon and her bosses. They offered us to us out to a late dinner. At dinner they offered us a record deal. And to say the least we jumped on it. When we got back to the West Coast we would be home for about a week and then head down to LA to record a cd and then go from there. We signed on the dotted line that night. This is the second best thing has ever happened to me. The best thing is Bella coming into my life. I know that fame and record deals can come and go, but Bella will always be the one that is there for me and love me unconditionally.

After dinner we headed back on the road to finish this tour.

_This tour has brought a lot of changes to my life. These are great changes! I never would change this summer for any thing in the world. _

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry this has taken so long. I hope you guys like this chapter, if not bring on the virtual stoning! Please review! Let me know what you think, even if you hate it. I want to know what you think. Thank you in advance everyone! **


	13. AN

***EDIT* I am sorry to anyone who may have read this a matter of seconds ago. I just edited a mistake I typed wrong. **

**Hey everyone! Please don't hate me. The next chapter is coming…. A little bit slower than my liking. But you will happy hear I think I have it almost done. I just want to make it clear this story isn't over yet. I think I have a couple more chapters in me. **

**Okay not let the virtual stoning begin!**

***Jackie***


	14. Chapter 13: This Charming Man

_A/N: Here is another chapter! I know some of you thought my last chapter was my last, but here is another one. This story isn't finished just yet. I am sorry I am procrastinating! I am sorry I got caught up in reading fan fics. If you want to read them. They have been added to my favorite stories on my profile. _

_**Again, I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. Oh Stephenie Meyer, can I please take Edward home with me? I would actually take Jasper or Emmett too! I do not own any of the actual bands either. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 13: This Charming Man**_

_On two bicyclesOn a hillside desolateCould nature make a man of me yet?When in this charming carThis charming manWhy ponder life's complexitiesWhen the leather runs smoothOn the passenger seat?I would go out tonightBut I haven't got a stitch to wearThis man said it's crucialThat someone so handsome should careAh! I'm just a country boyWho never knew his placeHe said return the ringHe knows so much about these thingsHe knows so much about these thingsI would go out tonightBut I haven't got a stitch to wearThis man said it's crucialThat someone so handsome should careLa, la-la, la-la, la-la, this charming man ...La, la-la, la-la, la-la, this charming man ...Ah! I'm just a country boyWho never knew his placeHe said return the ringHe knows so much about these thingsHe knows so much about these things_

**EPOV**

After we signed the contract the rest of the tour flew by. There were stops in New Jersey, the Carolinas, down to Florida, then many stops in the Southwest from Texas to New Mexico and Arizona. We worked our way up the West Coast with a stop in LA to get the schedule for recording after the tour, and then back home to Seattle. Before heading home we made a quick stop in Bella and Alice's hometown of Forks.

Orlando was one of Emmett's favorite places because he got to go to Disney World. He bounced around all day talking in that loud booming voice of his about going to the "House of the Mouse" and how he was going to meet Mickey. Disney was fun, a day of play in the amusement parks.

While in the South, we stopped in Phoenix to stay with Bella's mother, Renee. I think Renée absolutely loves me. From the moment I saw her, she knew who I was or at least what I meant to her daughter. She pulled me in the biggest hug, one that rivaled any hug Em gave any of the girls. I remember her turning to her daughter and telling her, "You picked a winner here." I took that as one of biggest complements._ Mom approval is almost as good as father approval. One parent down; one gun-carrying, could-kill-with-his-bare-hands father to go._

Renee kept pulling me aside to tell me that I better treat Bella right or she'll she send her new young husband Phil and his baseball buddies to kill me with their bats, then dump my body offing the desert somewhere. _I think Phil and company will be the least of my worries. Charlie has a gun and is a cop. He could make my death look like an accident and get away with it; no one would ever suspect the small town chief was a killer._

I reassured Renee I will never hurt her daughter. I told her in private that I plan to marry Bella and start a family with her some day.

After visiting Renee, we were on our way to LA to get our recording schedule. Once we saw the big "Welcome to California" sign, Emmett thought it would be fun to listen to Phantom Planet's California repeatedly until we exited the state. Don't get me wrong. I love Phantom Planet, especially their old stuff, but the song got old after listening to it for over 13 hours. The only break we got from it was when we stopped to eat and stretch our legs, and even when we got out of the van, Emmett would continue to hum the song. _I thought we were going to have to pull over and bury Em's body in a shallow grave along Interstate 5._

We would be home for about a week then we would be flying out to LA to record. We will be there for 2 months, living in a private apartment while recording. Then, we'd be home for awhile before doing a big concert at the Key Arena with Two Tongues a week after the release of the CD. The record company sees it being really successful. After playing a "secret show" with Brand New, we had the long drive to Forks.

We decided to stay with Alice's parents' after Bella explained that her father's house was so small that Emmett could knock it down with the sound of his booming laugh. We got to Alice's house at 1:30 a.m. and decided to go to sleep before Bella and I went to see her father. "I_ hope he likes me"_ is what I was chanting while trying to fall asleep in a guest bedroom as my beautiful girlfriend snuggled closer to my chest.

Morning came. I woke up at some point in the early hours to a face so angelic face it must have been sent straight from heaven to my arms._ I don't know what I did to be so lucky. Maybe the powers that be up in heaven are like Santa: if you're a good boy all year you will receive good presents on Christmas. I must of been a perfect angel, who never even thought about doing anything wrong all year long, to have this girl in my arms. Oh my God, I am truly blessed!_

I woke up cuddling that morning, not with person I wanted to be cuddling, but the pillow her little head slept on all night. I suddenly realized it wasn't her when I heard the shower running. Damn_! She is naked in there. Oh how I wanted to run in there and "conserve" water with her. Damn it, Edward get you mind out the gutter. Your mother raised you to be a gentleman. Okay, I will settle on being the one right. What should I do? _I got it. In the moment, I lingered by the bathroom door. I mentally slapped my hand and walked out the door.

**BPOV**

The tour flew by with stops down the Eastern Seaboard. Then, we went across the South, making a stop to see Renee.

It was great to see her. I was afraid she was going to hate Edward and our relationship, but I think she liked him. She seemed to always be stealing him away. Either they were having heart-to-hearts or she was flexing her cougar muscles, trying to seduce him. But, he always came back to me from one of those stolen moments. After which, I would snuggle into him more, and he would kiss me with more passion than I ever knew. Every time my mother and I were alone in a room, she would tell me how gorgeous Edward is and how I "picked a winner." I think that means my mother approves of him.

I woke up early with the most gorgeous man holding me. He's like all those guys you have seen on magazine covers, but better because he is real, I thought as I showered. Oh, I know those cover guys are "real" in the technical sense of the word. When I say they are not real, I mean they could never be interested in me; I am not as shallow and vapid as all those Hollywood girls you see them with or they are rumored to be involved with. _Yeah, it will be a cold day in hell when I start dating one of the guys on the cover of GQ, like that Robert Pattinson guy._

_Well, maybe some day, I will be dating or even married to a guy on the cover of the magazines, I_ amended. I'm talking about Edward, of course. I know he is going to be very popular and I pray that he doesn't let fame go to his head, then leave me for a bleach blonde bimbo with fake tits.

While in the shower, I started singing a song I really didn't recognize, but a song that was happy and upbeat, totally summing up my mood. I know I should have been worried about the dad meeting new boyfriend scene that would be playing out later on that day. I finished showering and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and walk in the bedroom. I got on my bra and panties when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"It's me baby. Can I come in?" Edward's voice rang out.

"Sure," I answered as I pulled on a midnight blue tank top.

He came in carrying a tray of breakfast foods. The tray had all my favorites: eggs, bacon, toast, muffins. He motioned me to sit on the bed. I crawled up and he started to feed me. We ate and kissed some.

"Thank you, Edward. That breakfast was great," I said to him, totally beaming my love for him. He smiled at me and started to kiss me. "Baby we have to get ready to go. My dad is excepting us this morning."

He pulled away from kissing my shoulder with the same little pout a 4-year-old would have if his mommy took his dessert away. I kissed him as I went to finish getting ready.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a nice top. Edward, standing in a maroon button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms and jeans, took my hand and we walk through the house.

We said our goodbyes then got in the car and he drove us to my father's quaint little house in the middle of the teeny tiny town of Forks.

We pulled into the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was there and an old beat up Rabbit. I wonder who this other car belongs too? Did my dad get a girlfriend and not tell me?

I gripped Edward's hand while we were still in the car that wed borrowed from Alice. "It's time. If we don't go now, Charlie will jump to conclusions and come out here and shoot you or something."

I smiled at him as we got out and walked hand-in-hand to the front door. I knocked on the door as I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand to reassure him that my father will like him, if only because he means so much to me.

Finally, the door knob was being turned. I fully expected my father or maybe even one of his fellow officers. I wasn't expecting who greeted us a woman who appeared to be in her late40s, about the same age as my dad.

"Hello, Bella. It's great to see you again. It's been awhile," she said to the perplexed look on my face. "You don't remember me do you? I am Sue Clearwater. Leah and Seth's mom," she said as my look of confusion lifted, but Edward was still confused._ He is so cute when he has no clue_, I thought as I smiled at him, then smiled and nodded at her.

"Hey Sue, is that my darling daughter and the boy she told me about?" my dad yelled out to us.

Before Sue had a chance to respond I yelled, "Yup, it's me dad. And this is Edward, my boyfriend." I passed her on the way into the house with Edward in tow.

"Hey dad! This is Edward, my boyfriend," I smiled at my dad from the couch. I held Edward's hand as we talked to my dad and Sue.

I could tell just from the look in his eyes that Charlie is in love with Sue. He had been alone since my mom left him, taking that little twinkle from his eyes when she left. I could see he loves Sue.

After chatting for awhile, I heard Charlie's stomach rumble.

"I don't know what you guys are up to today. I was wondering if you want to have lunch at the diner with Sue, the kids and me?" he asked.

Edward looked over to me for an answer. I nodded

"Sure, we would love to join you. We set aside the entire day for visiting with you," he smiled that charming smile that could charm the skin off a snake.

We soon were off to the diner. When we went inside Seth was sitting across from his sister, Leah. At Seth's side was a beautiful, pale blonde woman. We all sat down. I sat next to Leah on one side and Edward on the other. Charlie sat at the head of the table with Sue at his side.

Lunch went well. I found out the other girl, Sookie from Louisana, is with Seth. She has been going to UW with him. They met at a bar, fell for each other and have been inseparable ever since.

Of course, we also had the conversation I was expecting, the conversation about our meeting. I told our love story with Edward chiming in here and there. Then, my dad asked the one question I was dreading

"So Edward, what are your intensions with my daughter?" he asked in that firm, over-protective dad/police officer tone.

_Damn it! This is going to scare him away. Edward is going just go blank and then run. He is going to run away from me, _I thought holding back the tears.

"Well Charlie, I know I don't know you that well, but I want you to know that I deeply love your daughter. I love her more than life itself. I would lay down and die before allowing any harm to happen to her," he answered

I smiled at him, glad he didn't run, that he truly loves me and isn't afraid to let it show.

"I am glad to hear that boy. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Charlie asked.

Edward followed him outside. They walked away from us and I could barely see them. I have no clue what they talked about, but when they were done they shook hands and walked back in together smiling.

After that, we settled back into conversation and it flowed smoothly. I was afraid Leah would be problem since we were never really friends. We were always nice to each, but that was it

After lunch we said our goodbyes. I hugged both my dad and Sue. Even though it never came up in conversation, I knew she and my dad were dating. I was glad to see Dad, my friend Seth and Sue so happy. Leah was another story, but she did say that she and Jake were becoming great friends. I could tell that she really liked him; I could see that spark in her eyes every time she talked about him. I mentally vowed to ask him how he feels the next time I talk to him.

Soon we pulled in front of Alice's parents' huge house, or I should say mansion.. All of us decided that we would just stay in, order some take-out and watch a movie off pay-per-view. We decided on pizza and Adventureland. It was a great movie and the pizza was delicious. Afterward, all of us headed back up stairs to get some sleep for our trip back to Seattle the next morning.

The morning arrived faster than I would have liked. We all got ready quickly and packed up. We stopped at the diner Edward and I ate lunch at the day before for what was essentially a quiet breakfast. I think all of us were half asleep. Then, we hit the road.

The trip back to the city was rather quick — a hell of lot quicker than the time I drove to Forks to visit Charlie when I was back in college! I think it was faster because all of us were anxious to be home. Jasper and Alice went back to our place. Em and Rose to their shared apartment, and Edward and I went back to his place. I made a quick sandwich lunch, then we went to his bed. Exhausted, we fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry this took so long. You know me super procrastinator! I hope you like this chapter, or if you hated it I am sorry! I think I have only a couple of chapters left in this story. **


	15. Chapter 14: I Belong To You Mon Coeur S

A/N: Here is another chapter! I know some of you thought my last chapter was my last, but here is another one. This story isn't finished just yet. I am sorry I am procrastinating! I am sorry I got caught up in reading fan fics. If you want to read them, they have been added to my favorite stories on my profile. Thank you so much to my friend JayMay who has been proof reading my chapters! THANKS A MILLION TIMES!Again, I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. Oh, Stephenie Meyer, can I please take Edward home with me? I would actually take Jasper or Emmett too!I do not own any of the actual bands either. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 14: I Belong To You/ Mon Coeur S'ouvre A Ta Voix**_When these pillars get pulled down  
It will be you who wears the crown  
and i'll owe everything to you_

_How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike_

_I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've travelled half the world to say  
I belong to you_

_Then she attacks me like a Leo  
When my heart is split like Rio  
But, I assure you my debts are real_

_I can't find the words to say  
When I'm confused  
I travelled half the world to say  
You are my mu-se_

_Ah! Responds, responds a ma tendresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
Responds a ma tendresse  
Responds a ma tendresse  
ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse  
verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
responds a ma tendresse  
respond a ma tendresse  
ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong  
I belong to you alone_

_I can't find the words to say  
they're overdue  
travelled half the world to say  
I belong to you_

_**BPOV  
**Soon the light was streaming through the window. I opened my eyes and in the second I realized where I was. I was not sleeping in the moving van or even crashed out on someone's couch in some city. I was home in the arms of the one I love. His arms were wrapped about me._

_I was now too awake to go back to bed. I gently lifted up Edward's arm. I didn't want to leave him too long. I rushed over to my laptop bag and pulled it out. I turned it on and quietly worked went to work on my book as Edward slept._

_I clicked away as I was in the final chapter. Then, I heard Edward start to stir around 11:30 a.m.  
"Hey baby? What are you doing?" he asked in a complete groggy state as he woke from a long and wonderful night's sleep._

_"Well, I am writing. I am just finishing this chapter and I am happy to say the last chapter of my book. Hey, could read this part?" I asked and gave him the puppy dog pout.  
He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"So what is the background about what I am reading?" he asked as I handed him my laptop.  
"Well it's the end of the story. My main guy character, Edwin, is singing a song to Beth, the female heroine. It's a song about how their relationship changed over time," I said with a little fear that the song sucked.  
I really hope this song doesn't sucks. I know that he is a musician and all so he knows a good song when he reads one. I know I could of just asked him to write one for me, but I think it was best if I wrote it.  
He started reading the lyrics to the song_

_I'll never be  
A knight in armor  
With a sword in hand,  
Or a kamikaze fighter;  
Don't count on me  
To storm the barricades  
And take a stand,  
Or hold my ground;  
You'll never see  
Any scars or wounds -  
I don't walk on coals,  
I won't walk on water:  
I am no prince,_

_Some comedy -_

_I am no saint,  
I am not anyone's wildest dream,  
But I can stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on. _

_You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor.  
Still, honestly,  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have  
Are the things you need.  
You look at me  
Like I don't make sense,  
Like a waste of time,  
Like it serves no purpose -  
I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
And if that's what you believe you need,  
You're wrong - you don't need much,  
You need someone to fall back on..._

_And Ill be that:  
Ill take your side.  
If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.  
I've been alone,  
Id rather be  
The half of us,  
The least of you,  
The best of me.  
And I will be  
Your prince,  
Ill be your saint,_

"Bella did you actually write that song?" he look straight into my eyes, staring into my soul.  
Did he think I plagiarized this song? Oh my God, he must think I stole someone's song. I just nodded yes. I knew I couldn't trust my voice. I know if I vocalized my answers I might start crying from what I thought his answer was.  
He looked at me with a semi blank expression.  
If I had to take a stab at what emotion it might be I would say shock or disbelief … with a tinge of love maybe? How could I see love when he must think I am a plagiarizer?  
"Wow Bella! I don't know what to say?" he said as I was trying to brace myself for the impact of his words.  
"It's so… so beautiful," he whispered.  
"What?" I barely heard his reply.  
"It's a beautiful song. I love it! I can hear what it would sound like with music in my head right now," he grinned that crooked and so genuine smile.

"You really think so? It's just something that I thought up. I didn't think you would like it," I said with surprise in my voice.  
"It's the best song I have ever seen. And you know me, I can be such a music snob," he grinned that grin, the one that makes you knees turn to Jell-O and could put Stephen Moyer's 'True Blood" character's glamour effect to shame.  
All I could do is smile and absorb the love and appreciation that was free flowing from him.

"And, if you don't mind, when we are in LA, I would like to record it. And maybe, if its okay with you, we could put it on the record. You would get all the credit for it! I will make damn sure of that," he said to me.  
All I could do was nod yes.  
As soon as I agreed, Edward grabbed my arm and whisked me away to his piano. I held tightly onto my laptop. He sat behind his piano playing and stopping occasionally to write something on staff paper. Once and a while he would ask my opinion about the music. I would comment and continue writing my story. He was writing music to go along with my lyrics. He was really serious about this!  
We spent all day in that room only taking breaks to eat and use the bathroom. Time just seemed to fly by. I did notice that it was getting dark out while I finished typing the last sentence of the last chapter of my book. As I saved it to both my laptop and my jump drive, I heard piano notes finish too. I looked up. Edward and I locked eyes almost instantly.  
"Baby that's it, my book is done!" I smiled.  
"Your finished? I want to read the rest now, but I have to play you something first."  
He patted the space on the bench beside him. He started playing for me. It start with some soft piano, then he started singing. Oh my God! That's my song. It sounds… sounds so real.  
I was in utter shock as the notes flowed to a beautiful close. I was grinning at him like some kind of love sick fool. Well, I guess _I might qualify for that label because I am in love for the first time w_lingo stand point.)  
"I love it Edward. I was just thinking as you played about how you came in my life. My life changed that day we fell in love and it will never be the same. And I never want it to change. I love the song, don't do anything to it, except maybe add in Jasper and Emmett's parts." I giggled a little at the last part. He smiled at me.  
"Well now that you heard your song, it's time for me to read you last chapter," he said.  
He has been reading my story as I wrote it. Every time I finished a chapter he would read it.  
"Here, I will just go make lunch and don't you have to meet up with the guys later?" I asked as I handed him my laptop.  
"Yup, we are meeting the gang around 5 to practice some before we leave to record."  
He smiled as he read. I kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen to make lunch.  
After lunch we got ready to meet up with everyone at practice. Both Edward and I took a shower, separately of course, Even though I wouldn't have had any problem with some conservation methods. Then, we left the apartment and drove to the practice space.  
When we got there, the guys unload the equipment from the trailer and got quickly to work practicing. We sat on the couch in the room.  
Edward started playing my song. He explained what notes and chords he was playing. Both Jasper and Emmett quickly contributed a bass line and drum beat. After they finished all of the song, he announced that I wrote it. Everyone was in shock just like he was earlier today. Then, everyone congratulated me and the guys nearly begged me to let them record it.  
"Hey guys. Edward beat you to the punch. He already asked," I said.  
The guy gave me that 'come on give us the answer" look.  
"And… I said yes!" I had to see them sweat some._ith the greatest and most drop dead gorgeous man in the world. Watch out Robert Pattison and Chace Crawford! You might be on People's hottest bachelors list, but Mr. Edward Cullen has stolen my heart and claimed it for keeps! I was off in my own little world and didn't notice Edward's look of worry.  
"Bells? You hate it don't you. I can change the chord progression in the second bridge to A major instead of …" I quickly cut him off with a kiss. (A/N: I don't know much about composing or playing piano. I'm just trying to think of some piano stuff I learned in the music class I took in college. I didn't do that hot in that class. Please forgive me it doesn't make since from the music_  
**_A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry this took so long. You know me, super procrastinator! I hope you like this chapter, or if you hated it I am sorry! I think I have only a couple of chapters left in this story. ENJOY!  
_**


	16. AN2

_THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! _

_But I still need you help! I am having a bit of writer's block. I have an idea for the final chapter. Can you, my readers give me any name idea for a fictional rock/ indie/ electronica end of summer music festival? I need you help. Leave your name suggestions in a comment or pm it to me! Thank you I advance!_

_*Jackie*_


	17. AN3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry that I'm procrastinating. I just was confirm that I didn't forget about this story. I know where I am going and its not coming and then a one shot idea has came to be and won't leave me allow. I am writing both at the same. Time please hang on faithful readers! **


	18. Chapter 15: Fireflies

**A/N: I am so sorry that this so late. I just have been caught up with work and reading this fan fic! I bet that coming after me with torches and pitch forks has crossed some of your minds. Lol I hope you enjoy this story.. By the way, the characters are the brain children of the great Stephenie Meyer! **

**Chapter 15: Fireflies**__

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance _

_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell _

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

**EPOV**  
After the great tour with my new love, we were back on the road--back to LA to record. I was so grateful that she said yes, that she would come with us. I didn't know how I would survive recording this CD with out her.  
I realized on tour my songs about "searching for love" were about her. All the lyrics add up. Someone might think that our song "Dream Girl" was written after I met Bella. But, in fact, I wrote it a year before. The song came to me in a dream. I dreamt of a brown haired beauty with these deep, piercing brown eyes that could switch from sweet and innocent to strong and determined in a matter of seconds. And this dream girl is exactly what I have found Bella to be, and she is much more than I could ever dream. Just then I felt a nudge at my side.  
"Earth to Edward? Come in lover boy, come in?" a familiar booming voice got out in between fits of laughter.  
I shook myself out of my daze. "What the hell do you want?"

I realized that I was still in the van and it wasn't moving any more. We had been on the road for 18 hours. I glanced around; Bella was nowhere to be found inside the van.  
I knew I had a frantic look on my face. Where did she go? Did she decide to leave? Did she realize that she was too good for me and left?  
"She is just inside with the Jazz and the girls on a little tour of the house the record company set us up with."

I smiled at Em's response, got out of the van and noticed it was midday. I looked at my watch; it was about 11 AM. I finally took in my surroundings. I then realized that we were in front of a 1920s Spanish-style house. It was beautiful. It looked like one of those houses in one of those fake reality shows on MTV. **(A/N: Picture of the house is on my profile.. The first person who can make the connection from the house to a reality show gets major props in my author notes in my next chapter.)**  
Em and I came inside with the final load of luggage. Alice was bouncing around declaring her love of this house. Jazz did his best to calm the fiery pixie who was acting like 5-year-old kid hopped up on ice cream and pixie sticks. After they bounced to another room, Bella grabbed my hand.  
"Tour time," her voice rang out like beautiful bells.  
She showed me around the house.. There were three bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, a huge den and an empty guesthouse that had another bedroom and bathroom. In the back was a pool, barbecue, and a wickedly awesome outdoor fireplace on the patio.  
After a quick tour, everyone met up in the living room.  
"So guys, I was thinking it wouldn't be fair if we just pick rooms. Someone will be upset," Rose said.  
"Welln how about if we draw numbers out of a hat?" Alice suggested.  
"Okay, it might be something that we did when we were kiddies, but it will do," Em said.  
Alice found a desk in the den with some bright pink post-its. She wrote on the back of the three notes a number 1, 2 and 3, then folded them so the sticky part was holding the paper together. Emmett found an empty vase under the kitchen sink to put them in. Alice put them in and Emmett shook the vase. We had to warn him to take it easy; we didn't want the first deduction from our paycheck to be for a broken crystal vase.  
Us guys did the gentlemanly thing to see who draws first...... we played paper, rock, scissors.  
I won. I drew first. I turned to Bella with a sad look on my face. "Baby, I am so sorry."  
"What is it? Did we get number 3? Are we stuck in the room no else wants?" she asked. Before I could tell her she started to continue on. "I don't care what room we are in. As long as there is a bed, I will be happy -- a bed with you in it to be more exact."  
"Well, then, after hearing that, you will get that bed and it will be the one you want." I turn and show her we drew the 1. She playfully smacked me.  
Jasper won the next round between him and Em. He got number 3 and Em was left with 2.  
Since we picked the numbers, the girls got to pick the rooms. Bella picked a tart, apple green room that had a large bed with an iron bed frame. The room was very open and airy.  
Rose picked next. She chose a light tan room that I could only describe as a king's bedroom. It had a high wood bed covered in pillows, and all large wooden furniture.  
Alice was stuck with the last room, but she wasn't upset. She said it was the room she wanted. It was very modern, which was her style. **(A/N: Pictures of the bedrooms are on my profile.)**  
After that we began settling into the house and getting comfortable, as Em said -- I really don't want to know what that meant. I just know Rose and Em snuck off to the pool house, and when they returned their clothes were wrinkled and they looked like they just rolled around in the hay.

After the return of Em and Rose, we decided to order some pizza since we hadn't eaten anything since that gas station stop at like 4 this morning. You would think ordering pizza would be simple, just open the phone book and dial. Wrong! Add in the factor you are new to this house and have no clue what the address is. We searched the house for something that would have the address on it. We only came up with the house number 1428. Em was so hungry he begged Alice into submission and got her to run down the street to get the street name off of the sign. As soon as she left the front door, a black BMW pulled up in the driveway.  
Two pale gentlemen walk up to us as we sat on the doorstep waiting for Alice.  
"Hello, would you guys be the band?" the taller one asked.  
"Yes, we are. Who are you?" Em retorted with some ferocity, which was out of hunger I assume.  
"Well, I am Alec and this is Felix. We were sent by Dog House to see if you guys need any thing." He motioned to himself and then to the taller guy.  
"Why didn't you say so? We could of used you about a minute ago. We want to order pizza but couldn't find the address of this place. We just sent Alice to get the street name." We point the way Alice went. I could see her running back.  
"Why didn't you text? The number is on the counter. Oh well, it's 1428 North Genesse," Alec said. **(A/N: If you can tell me what this address is famous for, I will give major props in my next chapter!) **  
"Thanks!" Jasper ran inside to the phone. That's when Al came through the gate huffing and puffing. We explained quickly who Alec and Felix were.  
"Where's Jazzy?" she asked.  
"Ordering the pizza. I think he ran so quick out of fear of Em chewing off his arm," Rose joked.  
All of us walked inside and gathered in the living room. Alice flopped on the couch, trying to catch her breath.  
"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes," Jazz said as he came dancing back in the room and sat next to Alice. She cuddled into his side.

Alec and Felix start to tell us our recording schedule and some things the girls could do so they wouldn't be bored while stuck here at the house or at the studio as we record. Alice and Rose's ear perked up at the mention of Rodeo Drive and the designer boutiques. And Em perked up when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran to the door, shoving cash at the greasy looking want-to-be pretty-boy actor pizza delivery boy.

**********

We finished recording a song at the studio while the girls were out shopping with Alec's sister and Felix's fiancée. **(A/N: I am not a musician at all so I don't know if this an appropriate time frame to have a song recorded. I would assume in this time a song won't normally be master yet.)**  
"What song do you guys want to do next?" Alec's voice came over the speaker in the recording room from the room with the gigantic mixing board.  
"Well guys, I wrote a song I would like to play, to see if you guys think its good enough to record. I even wrote in your vocal parts." Em surprised us when he handed us some tab paper with music and the title "Real Thing" scrawled in his handwriting.

"Okay, what's the song about before we play it? If it's about sex I will veto this song so fast," Jasper warned.  
"Well, it's actually about Eddie here. I wrote the song about seeing Bella and him falling in love."

We look at him in shock.  
"What? Paul McCartney wrote a song for Julian Lennon when his family divorced. Why can't I write a song about the love I witnessed?" he asked.  
"There's no problem with it. Just a bit shocked. You have never showed interest in singing on a song before," I explained.  
"Well, I guess I have never been really inspired to write," he grinned.  
He started playing the opening of the song. Jasper and I sat the music on a music stand in front of us. We join Emmett as he started to sing. **(A/N: I changed the lyrics some from Jamie to Bella and Bobby to Eddie)**__

_Bella's in love  
She's got the summer blowing through her hair  
She turns it up  
She says, "Tonight, you take me anywhere." _

_Eddie's in luck  
He's got a fire burning in his eyes  
He turns it up  
And he says, "Girl, you better hold on tight." _

_'Cause this is the real thing  
Love changes everything  
This is night when every heart's exploding  
The real thing  
Slow down; it's happening  
'Cause you got time to burn  
In the heat of the moment  
That summer radio  
Fireworks off the patioA 3 AM, string of green lights in a row _

_And the real thing  
Love can change anything  
If you can just let go (let's go)  
(The real thing, the real thing) _

_Bella's alive  
She's got him rushin' through her veins tonight  
So hit the lights  
It feels too good to ever say goodbye _

_'Cause this is the real thing  
Love changes everything  
This is night when every heart's exploding  
The real thing  
Slow down; it's happening  
'Cause you got time to burn  
In the heat of the moment  
That summer radio  
Fireworks off the patio  
A 3 AM, string of green lights in a row  
And the real thing  
Love can change anything  
If you can just let go _

_Whoa  
Can't put the brakes on this runaway train  
'Cause whoa  
This is the heartache that won't go away _

_Yeah, Bella's in love  
She's got the summer blowing through her hair _

_'Cause this is the real thing  
Love changes everything  
This is night when every heart's exploding  
The real thing  
Slow down; it's happening  
'Cause you got time to burn  
In the heat of the moment  
That summer radio  
Fireworks off the patio  
A 3 AM, string of green lights in a row  
And the real thing  
Love can change anything  
If you can just let go _

_Just let go  
Bella just let go _

_(The real thing, the real thing...)_

"Wow!" Jazz and I said in unison.

Who thought the big brute who is a closest case teddy bear had a song so beautiful nside that sex crazed brain of his?

**BPOV**  
Today was the first day of the guys' studio sessions. And where was I ? I want to be the supportive girlfriend who is sitting in the other room listening to their love pouring out his heart and there I was at some swanky boutique in Beverly Hills with Alice, Rose and Jane, Felix's fiancée. This dress they made me try on, saying "It would look hot on you," costs more than what I make for 5 big higher paying articles.  
I walked out of the changing area to where the girls were sitting.. I just looked at them with a bit of an annoyance.  
"Oh, my God, Bells! That looks amazing on you!" Alice squealed in excitement as she jumps around. I just look at her with a blank stare.  
"Don't give us that look! You know you look hot. I think Edward won't just think you're hot in this dress. He might have a heart attack. You in this dress might be the death of that boy," Rose smirked at me.  
"Yes, I am not going to lie. This a beautiful dress, but you know I can't afford it. This is like a month's worth of the best articles at the paper at home. And you guys know I haven't been working muchthis summer, just doing little articles I from the road," I said.  
"Bella! You know that is no excuse."

I stared back at Al.  
"Edward would buy this for you in an instant. If he won't buy it for you, I will. A woman needs something that makes her drop dead gorgeous," Jane said. That was actually the first thing she said since I came out.  
"Well, you guys know I can't afford it," I admitted. I did like this dress.  
"You know guys, that the record company set aside a spending allowance for the guys for living expense and you guys. We can dip into it if you want," Jane said.

I just shook my head no, but Al and Rose gave eager head nods.  
"Bell, you're getting it if you like it or not. I have seen you when you're wearing it and what happens. And its going to be grand. You know me I am psychic and you never bet against me." Alice grinned at me. I just agree with her.  
I walked back to the changing room. "They're right. You look fuck hot in that dress," a handsome tall about 6' sandy blonde-haired man said in a West Virginian accent.  
"Thank you. I couldn't say no to them. If I did say no, they would just buy it without my knowledge and it would just show up in my suitcase. Oh, I am sorry. I am being rude. I am Bella," I said as I reached to shake hi hs hand.

"I am Heath," he said.  
After changing, we walked out with dress in hand.  
"Hey guys this is Heath. I met him back there," I introduced him to my friend. He waved to them.

"Oh, my God is that you?" Jane said.  
"Yup, it's me baby," he said as he went over and hugged and pecked Jane's cheek."So, how do you guys know each other?" Alice asked as Jane paid with the record company's credit card.  
"Well, Heath and I went to college together. He saved me at some frat party where some drunken frat was getting too touchy-grabby. And he has been my gay best friend since. I just haven't seen him in forever," she smiled.  
So we headed off to lunch at one of the little cafes on Rodeo Drive. We told Heath our story and he claimed our story, Edward's and mine had to be the "cutest love story ever told."

After our lunch, we exchanged cell numbers so we could hang out more.  
Then, we went to the studio to check on the boys. They had made some great progress.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry this chapter took so long. I got caught up with work, then **_**New Moon**_** came out, more work, saw **_**New Moon**_** again, and now it's the holiday season. Also, I had an idea for a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. So, I was obligated to write it. I have a good portion done. Be on the look-out for it in the future. Its title is "Interstate Lover". Also the character of Heath is modeled after my own gay best friend, Heath. I haven't seen him in awhile and I miss. I am sorry this chapter is late again! Please, don't hate me! **


	19. Hint

**A/N: I already got a winner for the address! Congrats colourguardqueen! I will give you guys a hint about the house. Think MTV! The house was on MTV a lot!**


	20. Sorry Charlie! Winners!

**A/N: Sorry Charlie! I just got my 2****nd**** winner! Congrats colourguardqueen(address) and -DeSilva-Hale! The answers were, the address is the address of the house from Nightmare on Elm Street and the house was Lauren Conrad's house from the Hills. **


	21. Chapter 16: All That I Am

**A/N: Thank you for not killing me. And, congrats to colourguardqueen for know the LA house's address was the address from A Nightmare on Elm Street. And - DeSilvaHale who knew the house itself was Lauren Conrad's, from the Hills, house. **

**Also, I am so sorry that this took so long, but I had computer issues! Please don't virtually stone me too hard.**

**Finally, I don't own Twilight or its characters. They come from the great mind of Stephanie Meyer. I just own Twilight and next month New Moon on DVD!**

**Chapter 16: All That I Am**

_The lights go down in Brooklyn, As she's walking out the doorOh and they're lining up like soldiers, Going off to fight the warAnd all the colors look like fireworks, In skies she knew beforeAnd nights can't hide the dayThen the tears roll down her faceAnd the lights so high, that's she's dying to say_"_Just take me away"But the fog just sits like blanketsAnd it's drowning out the glowYou can hear voices loud and singing out, A song nobody knowsBut to her it sounds like homeOh cause nights can't hide the dayThen the tears roll down her faceAnd the lights so high, that's she's dying to say"Just take me away, from all that I amJust take me away, from all that I am"Cause the fog just sits like blanketsAnd it smothers the glow_

_Repeat chorus_

**BPOV**

Today is day number 14 in L.A.

Lunches with Jane, Heath and the girls and their shopping attacks got to be a little too much for me to handle. So started staying here in the house where the quietness gives me time to think -- think about everything: my future as a writer, my boyfriend's career, my relationship with Edward and anything that came to my mind. One day, I even mentally debated the differences between the usage of the words "pop" and "soda" and came to the conclusion that the word you use depends on your geographical location.

But, most recently, I have been going to the studio with the guys. The first couple of times I would either sit in the room with the engineers and watch them record. Then, I would notice Edward staring at me. He got so distracted one day when one of the engineers was giving him some suggestions for the next take that he wasn't't listening at all.

So, today I brought my laptop with me to finish the corrections that Edward gave me after he read my story. Surprisingly, even with his schedule, he burned through it quickly. As I was exploring the studio I found any empty booth, similar to the one the guys were using. The room was really quiet -- it had to be since it was soundproof. There was a wooden stool, a microphone hanging down and a music stand, which I assumed was there to keep the artists' music in front of them as they record. So, to get comfy, I pulled one of the rolling office chairs out of the darken room on the other side of the glass and made a little make-shift desk out of the stool.

I turned pulled my laptop from my bag and turned it on, then grabbed the stack of papers that held Edward's correction and my ear buds. I listened to music as I worked. Music always helped me work. I typed, typed away. Hours seem to fly. One moment it was I just started at 8 a.m. and the next time I noticed it was 11 a.m. _I have a few hours before I have to stop for lunch. The guys take a lunch break around 12:30._

**EPOV**

Lately, Bella has been coming with us to the studio, instead of spending the days out and about with the girls. Bella was never the type of girl that could shop, eat and then shop some more. When she first starting coming to the studio she would watch us record, always praising us for what a good job we were doing. When she was around, all I could do was look at her, sing to her. All of these songs are to her, even the ones I wrote before I met her. I know we have only been together for months, but it feels like years. I deliberately don't remember much before her. _What was my life before her like? I know -- empty and lonely._

I glanced at my watch as I came back to reality. It was 1:30, we just played through lunch. _I guess we will have a late lunch_, I thought, just as Alec said, "Well guys, that's a wrap for lunch."

I walk out of the booth and into the green room looking for Bella. We always ate lunch together. I looked and saw no Bella. I asked the guys if they saw her and then I walked into the mixing room to see if maybe Bella had told them earlier she was leaving when I was busy doing takes.

"Have any of you guys seen Bella? She is usually here for lunch. Did she say she was leaving?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"No, dude, we haven't seen her since early this morning," Felix told me.

"She must still be here," Alec spoke up.

"Will you guys help me find her?" I asked, afraid she was lost and didn't't have her cell with her.

"We will help. I know this place is a maze. I got lost almost every day during our first week here," Emmett said breaking the tension with a little chuckle.

In that moment, we split up in pairs to search for her. I was paired with Alec. We looked and look for a long time. Finally, we were at the last booth in the studio. _I hope this is where she is. This has to be it._ We silently moved into the darkened booth. There was Bella with her back facing us, typing away at her computer as she sang with the iPod she was listening into.

I moved into the open door of the room she was in. I was completely wrapped up in her. Then, I heard Alec next to me.

"Wow, she has a great voice. I didn't't believe the YouTube videos and what was said about her singing with you," he whispered.

"I know, she is great," I smiled. I tapped on the window. Bella turned around slowly and smiled.

**********

**BPOV**

Everyone is now sitting around a huge table at Madeo in downtown Los Angeles. It is a beautiful place.

"Wow, this is a great place. I saw on TMZ last week that Lindsay Lohan almost ran over some paparazzi outside," Rose said. Everyone laughed and started talking about the latest Hollywood gossip. The girls and Heath told us all about their newest shopping conquests. _All the same: new dress, new heels, new blah blah blah._

And then, the guys started tech talk about recording. It went in one ear and out the other, like the "shop talk" from the girls. My ears only perked up when they talked about particular songs. They were recording the song I wrote today.

"So guys, I have been looking for a female singer for the duet that Edward showed me the other day. I was thinking maybe we could get Taylor Swift. Her voice would sound amazing with Edward's," Felix told us.

"Wow, you guys might work with Taylor? That's awesome!" Heath said with a lilt in his voice.

Alec spoke up next, "Hmm, I don't know. Felix, have you heard Bella sing?"

I was intently watching Edward, holding his hand. And, at the mention of my name, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Edward just held on to my hand tighter.

"No, I haven't heard her sing," Felix admitted.

Quickly, Alice pulled out her iPod Touch. She pulled up YouTube and I assumed she was showing him a video of my performances with Edward.

Felix pull the ear buds out of his ears.

"Wow, Bella you're really talented. I do not think I will have call Taylor. I think you are perfect for the duet. Would you consider doing it?" he asked.

I look into Edward's eyes to silently ask his opinion.

"Come on Bell! You know you sound great! You should do it," Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, Bellsy, you are great. You can out-do that Taylor Swift any day," Em assured confidently.

"Well, I…" I stammered a little. Edward just squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try," I smirked some.

"That's great Bella. We will start work on it tomorrow if you're free," Alec asked.

"Sure, we can start tomorrow. If I wasn't't there you know I would be doing one of two things: being dragged off shopping with the girls or hiding in that booth proofreading my novel for the like the millionth time," I smiled at him, rolling my eyes a bit.

"Speaking of your novel, when do I get to read it finally?" Rose asked.

I laughed some, "Well, whenever I get it to a publisher to read."

"Well, Bella, my boyfriend works at Little Brown Books. I can see if he can pass along your book," Heath offered.

"Thank you, Heath. I'll get you a copy when I get home," I said with a smile.

**********

The rest of lunch went by fairly quietly. After lunch, the girls drug me off shopping for some more stuff I didn't't need. Rose made me get this beautiful, blue cocktail dress. She would not say why I was getting it. She just said that she'd tell me when the time is right to wear it. She was acting a little strange after some alone time with Em on the way back to the studio.

Dinner went by just like the last part of lunch, quietly. I saw a knowing look on Alice's face. Maybe she knows what's up with Rose and Em. _She seem to know everything before it happens. I like to call it her "pixavision." _Her pixavision was right about me finding love and, if I remember correctly, so was the her vision nearly a year ago about me finding a handsome green-eyed man.

After dinner, I asked her what she saw, but she refused to tell me. She said it was their surprise to spring. _Damn, that pixie is horrible! She knows I hate being out of the loop._

The next day, I went into the studio with the guys while the girls had a relaxing spa day. We worked all day, only stopping for a quick lunch from some Chinese restaurant, the occasional restroom break, and the short breaks that were called when a part was finished or we just needed pause to get a fresh view on a part. It was getting late. Finally, Alec and Felix let Edward and me in the same both to record the final verses.

"Okay, guys, start at the final chorus and sing to the end of the song," Felix said into the speaker in the booth.

Edward replied with an okay and I gave him the thumbs up. I closed my eyes and sang. Edward lifted my chin to look at him. Everything in the room faded away. It was as if he and I were in our own little bubble. There was nothing else outside of our world.

After we sang the last words, Alec broke us out of our world.

"That's a wrap guys. That was the best I heard you guys all day. I should of put you guys in the same booth earlier," he chuckled.

"Yeah, great job. We are finished with this song and also it's a wrap for the weekend. See you guys on Monday."

"Alright, see you first thing Monday. Are the guys waiting for us out there?" Edward asked while holding my hand tight.

"Nope, they went home after they finish recording their instrumental parts," one of the engineers said.

We nodded our acknowledgments and left. We got in the record company's car to go back to the house. When we arrived home, everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

We walked in. "Hi, guys. Is something up?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, well sort of. It's nothing bad," Alice admitted.

"Well, I was thinking we could take a little road trip this weekend, or should I say air trip, since we _are _flying?" Emmett added.

"Sure, where are we going?" Edward questioned.

"Las Vegas," Em said.

_Hmm, why do you want to go to Vegas? I don't know if any of the guys like to gamble. Maybe they just want to catch a show or maybe they have to do an appearance there?_

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked, looking at Em.

Rose spoke up, "Well, right now. We already packed your bags. They're in the car already."

"Well, we better get going," I giggled as Rose grabbed my hand like she was in a hurry.

We got in the car and off to LAX we went. _Vegas here we come, _I thought.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my next chapter. I am sorry its so short. I just thought you guys deserved something. It has been a while. I do apologize for that, I was having some writer's block and some computer troubles. **

**Also to everyone who read 'Interstate Lover' and are waiting for me to continue it, I don't think I will write another chapter until I finish this story. I think this story only has a few more chapters. **

**Leave some reviews so I know you don't hate me to much! Also, Jaymy M thank you so much for proof reading for me! You are such a dolly for doing this! THANK YOU!**

***Jackie***


	22. Chapter 17: Belle of The Boulevard

**A/N: Hey faithful readers, I am sorry this took so long but I had things that came up that I thought was more important then writing. I had a boyfriend who I would do any for. But then he decided to cheat on me. Almost 3 months wasted, 3 months I could of spent writing this story. I have see the errors of my ways and her I am writing again. Please forgive me for my long absent. **

**Chapter 17: Belle of The Boulevard**

_Down in a local barOut on the boulevardThe sound of an old guitarIs saving you from sinkingIt's a long way downIt's a long wayBack like you never brokeYou tell a dirty jokeHe touches your leg and thinks he's getting closeFor now you let him just this onceJust for nowAnd just like that – it's overDon't turn awayDry your eyes, dry your eyesDon't be afraidKeep it all inside, all insideWhen you fall apartDry your eyes, dry your eyesLife is always hard for the belle of the boulevardIn all your silver ringsAnd all your silken thingsThat song you softly sing – is keeping you from breakingIt's a long way downIt's a long wayBack here you never lovedYou've shaked the shivers offYou take a drink to get your courage upCan you believe itJust this onceJust for nowAnd just like thatIt's over_

_Don't turn awayDry your eyes, dry your eyesDon't be afraidKeep it all inside, all insideWhen you fall apartDry your eyes, dry your eyesLife is always hard for the belle of the boulevardPlease hold on – it's alright_Please hold on – it's alright_Please hold onDown in a local barOut on the boulevardThe sound of an old guitarIs saving youDon't turn awayDry your eyes, dry your eyesDon't be afraidKeep it all inside, all insideWhen you fall apartDry your eyes, dry your eyesLife is always hard for the belle of the boulevard_

_Don't turn awayDry your eyes, dry your eyesDon't be afraidKeep it all inside, all insideWhen you fall apartDry your eyes, dry your eyesLife is always hard for the belle of the boulevard_

**BPOV**

We landed in Las Vegas. "So what are we doing in Sin City?" Alice questioned. Emmett just had a stupid grin on his face.

"Em, what are we doing here?" Edward starred at him. He just laughed and didn't say a word.

Alice looked over to Rosalie. She look into her eyes and then over at Em.

"They are eloping. And they wanted all of us here." Alice said just like she read her mind. Everyone looked at her with a stunned looked.

"Well were going to be here anyways for business." Em smiled.

_How the hell did she keep doing that? I know I have known her almost forever and the way she reads people so easily makes me think she is some kind of fortune._

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked as the rest of us congratulated him.

Rose ran down the list of what we need to get before the ceremony. She informed us that they were getting married at the Little White Wedding Chapel the follow evening. So the we and the guys split up to get all of the errands done. We planned on meeting up to go to a concert at the Palms. They won't tell us who we were seeing.

First stop finding a dress. Alice and Rose pulled me from top name designers to the next boutiques. After about 3 hours and a thousand of dresses later, much to my feet's delight, she found the one. It was a simple Vera Wang dress. It was a simple silk organza, A- line gown with a small chapel train. Also we found the bride's maid dress too at Vera Wang's too. Both dresses are beautiful. Our bridesmaid dresses are both very different, the only thing is the same is the blood red color. Alice's is a tissue organza V-neckline cocktail dress with a self-tie at the natural waist, with a welcomingly flirtatious and retro feel. Just up her ally. Mine is more simple for me, a knee length A- line dress with square neckline for me.

"Its great that we found all the dresses here and everyone's happy because there is no way in hell I am having a mismatching wedding. If Vera designed tuxes the guys would be wearing them, but I will settle of Armani. Even if we are eloping to Vegas we are going to still do this right. If we ever do decided to have a real ceremony at home we can us the same dresses. Save some money." Rose smiles as we walk out after having the dresses over to my hotel room where Emmett won't see. Jasper and Edward are under strict orders not to peak or they risk loosing their manhood.

We headed off to the next destination, Fredrick's of Hollywood. _Damn! This day just get worse and worse for my blush reflex. _

**EPOV**

Top priority of as a Best Man is help the groom pick out the rings. But the funny thing is Jasper and I, both have no idea what to look for in a good gem. I guess we have to wing it and hope the "one" jumps out at Em. We went every from Jared's to Zales to Harry Winston and finally to Tiffany's. _What's my mom's motto? Every girl love that canary blue box. Oh wait maybe that's from a commercial or a movie or something. I don't know any more. _But that's where the one jumped out to us all.

"Oh my god guys come look at this one." Em shout across the show room. _Hey Em, we are in a swanky store not the grocery store or Wal- Mart playing Marco Polo to find each other. _**(A/N: I am I the only one who screams "Marco" when I loose some one and wait for the "Polo" response?) **

Next we moved on to the second important thing, our monkey suits as Emmett put it. We were under strict orders to get Armani tuxes, Rose won't have us in anything else. She says or rather texted "If she catches any one of you guys any where near Calvin Klein that isn't us asking for directions to get to Armani there will be harsh consequences." _Wow please don't piss off bride on her big day even it is under the glitter gold light of Las Vegas._

"Wow that tuxes fits you perfectly. Look how it fills out shoulders perfectly." Jasper said in a tone that reminded us of Alice.

Em turns, "Dude you don't just say that? Hand over your man card right now and text the girl and try on a dress Jasmine."

I laugh, "Yeah buddy, that sound pretty girly. Alice fashion sense must be rubbing off on you. "

"That's not the only thing of hers that has been rubbing both on and off on me." He said with a wink. _Oh god I didn't want to think about that. I love Ali but I don't want to think of her that way, just like they would want to thing about what me and Bella and I do behind closed doors. _

We ended up going with Emmett's suit with traditional black bow tie and Jasper and mine with red bow ties to match the color of the girls' dresses.

Next was reserving the chapel. They decided the night before they were going with the Little White Wedding Chapel. Really easy and now there wedding is set for 8. Now its time make some calls and get our last few guests in line. So we went back to the hotel and dialed the phone number to the Palms where 3 people were waiting for our call.

**BPOV**

_Oh my god its almost time. OH my! Why am I freaking out. Isn't this Rose's job? I am not even getting married. Maybe soon it will be Edward and me. _I thought as Alice was finishing Rose's hair. She did her own hair first and that only leaves one more person for her to torture. Alice did a great job in the end. Rose looked like a princess that she is and the center of attention. She gave me a eloquent up do and tamed he normally wild spiky hair in a slicked back style.

The nice older lady who ran the chapel with her husband came knocking on the little attached bridal room. It was time for one of to be married and off the market. I know I have only know her for a short time compared to Alice and me who have known each other for what feels like forever. Since meeting this gorgeous blonde bomb shell, I felt like I have known her just as long as Ali, like we were 3 peas in the same pod. I know Alice felt the same way. Rose didn't really get along with her family and on numerous occasions she has called us her sister. Now it was my sister time to lead the way down the marriage path.

I was the was the first down the aisle on Edward's arm. I look down at aisle at the joyous groom. I swear I saw him bouncing. When we got down I saw 3 people standing up on the groom's side. _Oh my goodness, are they who I think them are? Wow those guys actually clean up nice and she is just so beautiful. No where near Rose's beauty, but a close runner up. The men were in matching suits and ties that matched her dress. She would an elegant Pacific blue dress. Thank you Charlie for getting the big box of Crayola crayon in kindergarten. _

"Is that…" I whisper.

"Yup." he said simple.

"What the he-" I stuttered out.

"She is an old family friend of Em's in town and they are her escorts." He smiled as we parted. Him going beside Em and I to the bride's side.

I stood there all smiles as Alice and Jasper flowed down the aisle like they were walking on air with no cares in the world. _I know one day this will be me at their wedding. I know their love will stand the test of time, just as Rose and Emmett's. I hope Edward and mine's is as strong. I know deep down it could stand up to a hurricane, tsunami, tornado and all other major natural disasters all at once. I feel like I was meant for him as he was for me. _

At last the "Bridal March" started, knocking me at my thoughts. All eyes went to Rose in her beautiful gown. She floated down to us like she was walking on a cloud.

The procession stopped and the man officiating cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today in the eyes of god and friends to join this man and this woman." _Wow, my boyfriend looks so good right now. I hope and pray this is us one day. I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I want to have his babies, running around the yard of our nice home with the standard picket fence. _

I was knocked out my day dreams when I heard, "Now I pronounce you Man and Wife." . They kiss and I go to Edward and give him a big kiss.

"That was a beautiful wedding. I hope that is us some day. You know I promise you that we will be married." Edward whispers to me with his trademark crooked grin.

Alice and I hug and then we start hugging the new Mrs. McCarty. After our embrace, the 3 guest came up to congratulated the newly wed.

"That was a great ceremony. I have been to a few of these Vegas weddings and never we they this well done." The first man clapped Emmett on the back.

"Rose, I know we never met before, but you made a beautiful bride. And I can't wait to see you tonight." The woman said.

"Why thank you guys for making on such short notice. Also, thank you for letting us join you tonight so we have some sort of a reception." Rose smiled.

"Yes, if I Em here didn't tell that you threw everything together today, I would of thought you had this planned out for years." The final man smiled and hugged.

All of us hugged our guests and separated from them. The bridal party went back up to our rooms to change for tonight's fun. The girls changed in cocktail dresses, Rose in white, Alice and myself in red ones. And we met up with guys who are now nice button up shirts.

We all got together and went to Moon Nightclub in the Palms. Our guests concert was in full swing as we were ushered from backstage to right one the side of the stage.

"I would like to introduce my long time friend Emmett and his new wife Rosalie. The new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty and their wedding party." The woman said as we walked onto the stage with the crowd roaring. Next we knew we hear the crowd chanting "NEW DAWN! NEW DAWN!" Which was being lead by the 2 other guys.

**A/N:I am sorry guys that I didn't tell you who the mystery guest eyes. If anyone has a guess who it is feel free to PM me on here. I thought since my long absent I would need to do some thing reel in the readers again. If you have any thought, commons, want to chit chat or whatever hit me up here. I do apologize for any grammatical errors. My unofficial beta is no where to be found since I went on temporary hiatus. So please forgive me, I just want to get this out to you as quickly as I can. **


	23. Chapter 18: Tonight, Tonight

**A/N: I know it has been forever and I know I probably don't have any readers left. Most likely all of you found bigger and better stories were the author doesn't neglect them. I do apologize to anyone out there that is reading this. I hope you can forgive me. I wouldn't give you guys a bull excuses. But let's say life got in the way with both happiness and then in the end hurt. I was not inspired to write and have written. I have been reading and rereading fan fics that I like and they inspired me to try and right again. Well here it goes and I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Tonight, Tonight**

_It's been a really, really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

BPOV:

The screams and cheers from the crowd were nearly deafing. I have a moment to reflect on where my life is at. _I can't believe how I ever got here. Okay I know how I physically got here. But how did I get from an unknown girl from Washington who was content with life. I was just living life from day to day. Going with the flow not expecting anything but the daily monotony but now I am here at this awesome club in Las Vegas surrounded by my oldest friend, my newest friend and great, sweet boyfriend. People know who my friends are and people know me. They take my picture and then I find them in magazines. It seems like I have finally step out of the darkness and into the light. Is the light where I want to be? I think so if I am this happy, the happiest I have been in a long time. _

"Bella! Bella! Are you in there?" My short little pixie friend screams in my ear.

I finally snap of my thoughts and come back to reality, the reality where I am standing on the side of a stage at a club with my friends who happen to be famous musicians. I am back to the screams and shrieks of the girls and the men trying contain their manly squeeze at the sight of us and the woman they came to see.

The crowd was so loud I had to basically scream my response. "Yeah, sorry I zoned out."

I smiled up at Edward. He started to lead us forward onto the stage. I smiled at the crowd. I see Emmett take a microphone and try to tame the bands adorning fans.

"Hey everyone, I thought we might make a surpise apperence here since we were in the neighborhood. And I want to announce that I just got married to this wonderful woman beside me." Emmett said trying to control his excitement which was futile in this case because he had Rose in the most passionate and personal lip lock I have ever seen.

"So guys since you here you want to play a song with me?" She asked.

The guys nodded and were handed instruments. Jasper basically had to peal Em and Rose apart so they could play. As they got ready Alice and I start to head back to the side of the stage to be out of the way as they perform.

"Hey ladies, where do you think you're going?" She turned to us.

I smile and pointed to off stage.

"You don't have to go. Join us, I know you know my songs. It will be fun." She said.

I started to shake my head no. There was no way I was going to sing infront of people. But Alice drags me to where some mics were set up for the back-up singers. Alice quickly adjusted the mic stand for her height and smiled. I was really nervous and didn't know how I would survive this, then all the "what ifs" were flowing through my head. _What if I trip over a cable and knock out the power for the entire building? What if I sing horribly and embarass both myself and Edward? What if I trying to dance a little and bump into someone and knock them off the stage? What if someone gets hurt? What if?_ Its too late to think now or even run, the song starts and I am stuck. I better make the best out of it.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements

Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

I really love this song; it is my favorite song of Adele's. She is one of my favorite artists. _OMG I am on stage with Adele. I am singing her songs with her. _We continue to sing songs with her and enjoy the concert.

"Thank you guy, you have sung my songs let's sing one of yours." Adele says to appease the crowd who is cheering for their favorite New Dawn songs.

"I will only play if my beautiful girlfriend sings a song she has been working on." Edward smiles the great crooked grin. I shake head no. I don't do well in front of crowds.

"Come on Bells." Jasper pleads with me.

"Come on crowd, let cheer for Bella and maybe she will sing for us. I know she had a beautiful voice." Adele said.

I was a little shocked by the complement that was paid to me by a great musician. Then I heard the crowd chanting my name, their way of begging to sing. I don't like to disappoint all this paying customers.

"Fine I will." I said.

The guys start into one of my favorite songs.

_When I came to pick you up  
The color of my eyes blazed  
Telling all the mistakes once again I made  
You knew instantly  
So disappointed  
Fell without warning_

Taking me forever to accept this weakness  
That I've been defeated, I need help, I need you  
For I have lost control and can't be trusted  
If I won't stop for you, I won't stop for myself

Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better, I swear I'll do better  
Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better

'Cause you, you're losing faith in me  
It's frightening to think that  
Conscious that I had somehow slipped away  
I couldn't feel a thing  
Devil's made a new friend  
But we get closer every day

Taking me forever to accept this weakness  
That I've been defeated, I need help, I need you  
Cause I have lost control and can't be trusted  
If I won't stop for you, I won't stop for myself

Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better, I swear I'll do better  
Give you all my love but it's not enough_  
Visit .com__  
I'll do better, I'll do better_

And I want more than anything to prove  
That I am the one, the one for you  
And I want more than anything to prove  
That I am the one, the one for you  
Oh, you

Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better, I swear I'll do better  
Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better, I swear

Taking me forever to accept this weakness  
That I've been defeated, I need help, I need you  
Cause I have lost control and can't be trusted  
If I won't stop for you, I won't stop for myself

Give you all my love but it's not enough  
I'll do better, I'll do better, I swear I will  
I'll do better, I swear I will  
And I'll do better

I danced and swayed to songs and danced with both Alice and Adele. I even sang along and ever Edward dragged me to him and made me sing with him. It was so much fun and then it all came crashing down after this song.

"So, Bells it's your time to hold up your end of the bargain." Edward smiled and I just could melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Please sweetie do I have to?" I pouted at him.

"Yes, you have to. So play already and you will see that they will love you." He whispered in my ear.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.

I stand there in shock looking at the crowd. I just sung my heart out. Then I started to hear it, the crowd screaming and cheer just as loud as they were for Adele and New Dawn. _They like me they really like me. _I stand there in shock and finally get pulled off stage by Edward.

"Oh my goodness Bella that was great. You're really talented. You should really see someone about making an album. You could be the next rising star." Adele smiles at me as we enter the green room.

_Adele just told me she likes my song. I think I could faint right now. _


End file.
